A Little More Than Ordinary
by NaturalAthlete
Summary: It's been 25 years since the rise and fall of Gaea and all seven heros managed to walk away from that battle with their lives and now have families of their own. They thought the battle was over and behind them but there are still things out there that hold a strong hate for the heros and what better way to get revenge than to target what the heros' love most; their children.
1. Chapter 1-Angie

**Hi there, I'm rewriting! Same story just in the third person! I really hope you enjoy, and feel free to ask me any questions. **

* * *

"Peter, hurry up! Move any slower and dad'll notice we're gone!" Angie yelled as she raced across the field of Mars. She was ahead of her brother by a few meters, but he was easily keeping pace with her.

"Dad's going to find out anyway."

"Well, duh! Of course he'll find out, it just depends on _when_ he finds out."

"Remind me why I came with you?" Peter called forward

"Because you're my older brother and you're suppose to protect me from harm; that and you want this just as much as I do." They reached the end of the field without any issues and crossed the bridge over the river towards the Caldecott Tunnel. There were two guards at the other end, but they ignored the siblings as they ran by. Eventually they hit the sidewalk and slowed down so they could blend into the morning crowd.

"I can't believe we are doing this again," Peter complained, "Dad specifically tole us never to cross the Little Tiber without him."

"He also told us not to sneak out of the city in order to participate in the war games, but did that stop us?"

Well; no, but-"

"No! It didn't" Angie yelled triumphantly earning a few stares from the people around her, "Learn to live a little, Peter. You've got to have a bit of adventure in your life. All you do is sit around mom's study and read books. That's got to be so boring!"

"At least mom's logical. You and dad are clones, spontaneous and crazy!"

"I'm not crazy and I'm offended that you think I am!"

"You know all those stories dad told us?"

"You mean the ones both you and I were raised on?

"Yeah, well you sound just like dad when he was your age. Always doing things on a whim, not consulting anyone, and dragging others into your shenanigans."

"Alright, since you clearly don't want to be part of my 'Shenanigans,' I'm not buying your drink."

"Um, no, that's not necessarily, Angie. I want to be here."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she said giving him a playful smirk. She always knew what made her brother tick, and; although he denies it, Peter always loved sneaking out of the city. Sure they always got into trouble when their father caught up, but the short thrill was worth it.

"You really are like dad though," Peter informed, "In personality and appearance." Peter wasn't wrong there. She had the same jet black hair, just longer; falling in waves to her shoulders. Her eyes were sea-green and always had a glint in their eye because more times than less Angie was always up to something. She also had tanned skin that was more from the sun than it was anything else and a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Angie knew Peter would never vouche for her, but she was very smart, most people looked over that; though, because she had a tendency to act in the moment.

"And what about you, wise guy?" she returned, "You and mom are just as similar as Dad and I. The only difference is that mom's more interesting."

"I'm offended."

"Well it's the truth. you have her looks, messy blond hair startling gray eyes; and you have her intelligence. You read so much that you basically have the answer to every question in existence. The only thing you really have from dad is his height."

"I guess that makes us two parts of the same whole," he said, "I'm the brains and you're the brawns."

"We do make a good team, don't we?" she agreed.

They reached their location a few minutes later; a small cafe called Lovern. It might be a weird name, but it's family owned and it's cozy, as well as home to the best Chai tea latte either sibling had ever tasted. One of the owner's sons, Dewey, was seventeen, the same age as Peter. He was the one they usually found behind the counter when they arrived. The two of them were regulars...well sort of.

"Angie and Peter Jackson," Dewey called when he saw them walk in, "It's been a while."The place was mostly empty, there were a few people here and there; none of which looked suspicious.

"You make it sound like we're married." Angie replied before she could stop herself.

"Ignore that." Peter inserted immediately after laughing at how red Angie's face had gone, "How have you been?"

"Same as usual," the shaggy haired teen replied, "High school sucks, and I've got another year till college."

"Cause college is where all the real fun begins, right?" Peter joked. Angie knew Peter could easily already be in college, but he didn't want to skip. Aside from that, he'd still probably go to college in New Rome, so whatever 'real fun' he was talking about definitely wouldn't apply to him."

"So are you and your sister having your usual?"

"You know it!" Angie chimed, "and I'm paying since I lost a bet."

"You should know better by now than to bet against me, Angie."

"Yeah, well, I didn't learn so now I'm buying."

"So two medium chai tea lattes?"

"Make it a large." Peter corrected, "We won't be back her for a few weeks and I want to enjoy as much of this as I can."

"So two large chai tea lattes." he repeated ringing up the price, "Are you two heading out of town?"

"Yeah. Our parents have a reunion out in New York with some people from their hay day."

"High school reunion?" Dewey guessed.

"More or less." Angie answered, "It's always a fun trip though cause I get to see some of my friends, and I get to watch my father fly."

"He's terrified of flying," Peter explained, "and for good reason."

"Sounds fun. I'll get your drinks out asap, so just take a seat anywhere."

"Thanks Dewey!" they both said before finding a corner booth to sit at and wait.

"So, the reunion," Peter mumbled staring at his hands, "We leave tomorrow."

"Yeah. Another flight across the country with dad a nervous wreck the whole time." she joked remember the last time they had to fly.

"Do you think mom and dad'll let me stay home this time?"

"You stay home?" Angie scofted, "And miss a chance to see Paige again?" Paige was the daughter of Jason and Piper Grace. She was about two months older than Peter and was an absolute knock-out. Angie had been jealous of her for a while when she was a kid because Paige looked beautiful without even trying. she didn't think there was a bad picture of the girl anywhere and she knew Peter had had the biggest crush on her since they were kids.

"She doesn't like me." he mumbled.

"Oh she doesn't? So who does she like if not you?"

"Walker."

"Walker? As in Walker Solace, Adopted son of Will Solace and Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes him!" he moaned.

"Right, well I think you're okay there." Angie assured.

"What are you talking about?" Peter exclaimed, "The guys hotter than the sun!"

"Is that a joke, because he _is_ a child of Apollo. That was a joke, right?"

"I wasn't making a joke. Walker is attractive, more so than me. It's no wonder that Paige likes him! He's hot perfect hair, a perfect face, perfect everything and if they got married they would have perfect babies and- gods this is hopeless!"

"Wow, I've never seen you freak out like this."

"Well why wouldn't I? Walkers funny and cool and a crap-ton more interesting than me."

"And I'm almost one-hundred percent certain his gay." Peter froze giving Angie the most dumbfounded look. Something she never saw on him.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Surely you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"And they call me the dumb one," Angie muttered,

"Noticed what?" Peter repeated.

"He checks out almost every attractive guy that walks buy."

"Doesn't mean he's gay."

"I suppose, but just watch, you'll see it. Besides, I'm pretty sure Paige likes you."

"Again, you have no proof."

"You should still try asking her out."

"I'm not taking dating advice from my fifteen year old sister!"

"even if it gets you a girlfriend?"

Please, you don't even have a boyfriend, Angie."

"Because there's no one I'm attracted to." she argued

"You sure about that one?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I just so happen to know that you like-"

"Oh look, our drinks," she chimed as one of the workers brought over their orders. Angie didn't recognize the guy, and wondered if Dewey had recently hired some new faces, "We should probably start walking so dad doesn't find this place." she said standing up.

"Yeah, that's what I though," he teased trailing his sister. They walked outside and down the sidewalk. They took the long way home, as always, so they could drink their drinks like the teenagers they were and talk about what they would be doing once they got to New York. This year was the 25th anniversary and was a very big deal to their parents and all their friends. Unlike all the other years, Angie and her family were going for a few weeks and not just one.

"It'll be good to see everyone again," Peter said, "it's been a while since we were all in the same place."

"Yeah is should be-uhh" Angie stopped walking rubbing her eyes. She felt funny, a little lightheaded and her vision was blurring

_What the heck is going on?_

"Angie, are you okay?" she blinked a few time trying to look around, but everything was spinning and it only made her nauseous.

"Ang-ouf!"

"Peter?" She looked around slowly only to see a lot of blur and not her brother. This was not a good sign. This was a really bad sign, and she could feel sleep washing over her.

"Aw, looks like daddy's little angel isn't feeling so well," Someone said, and Angie turned immediately swinging at empty air, "I'm not over there, sweetheart." Again she tried to follow the voice, but only hit air and stumbled forward onto her knees. "Nice try kiddo, but it doesn't work that way. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"A-and if I don't want to?" she somehow managed to get out.

"Well, the drugs in the drink of yours aren't giving you much of a choice." Angie felt someone pick her up and she wanted to fight, but all the energy had left her. She thought they carried her to a car, but she wasn't sure. She fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**Chapter 2 - Percy**

"I cannot believe they did this again!" Percy complained stalking down the street. People seemed to keep their distance, and he didn't blame them. He was pissed and it was obvious.

"Percy, you're over reacting." Annabeth assured trailing behind him.

"Am I?" he asked, "Because I could have sworn I told them not to leave the city."

"They do this every week."

"And I tell them not to do it again and again, and what do they do? They sneak out of the city!"

"Percy-"

"What if something happened?"

"Percy, they're kids. They do stuff like this all the time. We did stuff like this all the time when we were their age."

"It's not the same."

"It is the same," Annabeth said stopping Percy and forcing him to face her. Percy couldn't help but smile as he stared into her gray eyes. She was just as beautiful as the day they first met, "They are just as strong and brave as you and I. They can take care of themselves."

"You're wrong. We are demi-gods, Annabeth. We are half mortal, half god. Peter and Angela are not like us; they're one-fourth god if anything. They're smart, I'll give them that, and they are skilled with all sorts of weapons, be we have more than they do, and we have people who would target them to get to us."

"You have to trust them."

"And what if something happened?"

"You have to trust the we raised them right. They're brave kids, strong willed and just as stubborn as us. They would never simply lay down their blade or their life. They're fighters."

"You say that now, but even so-"

"Geez, when did you become such a worry wort? remember when I was the one who always worried about everything and you were the carefree one?"

"You're not worried?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"I'm plenty worried, but I know that Peter and Angie can hold their own." she said, "You should have seen them in the war games. besides, even if something does happen we have an army of people who will easily help us find her again."

"And if we can't find them in time?"

"Angie and Peter would be offended by your lack of faith in them." Percy sighed letting out all his pent up frustration. "You're usually not like this, "Annabeth noted, "What gives?"

"I was talking to Rachel earlier this week, and she told me something I really didn't want to hear."

"A prophecy?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What was it?" Percy took a moment to put all the peiced together in his head before speaking

"Sea and Shade disappear by day

A choice of dread one must make

The soldier thought lost returns from the grave

And a new generation arrives in glories blaze."

"Why did you choose now to tell me about this?" Annabeth asked slightly annoyed.

"Because prophecies are weird. They could happen that day or they could happen five years later."

"Yeah, but—"

"Now you get why I'm paranoid."

"Yeah, I do. Let's go." She said releasing Percy's shoulders and walking on ahead of Him.

Peter and Angie always went to the same place. They thought Percy didn't know about it, but half the time he caught them they still had their cups in hand and those cups had the name of the café they always went to. Annabeth and Percy hurried down the sidewalk towards the café hoping that they would find their children sitting in a window seat sipping whatever they always snuck out to get.

Lovern Cafe was small and cozy; Percy understood why they liked it. It was a mahogany interior and much more comfortable than the cold marble of the café in New Rome. When he walked in the barista behind the counter watched me closely. He had a mop of curly red hair and green eyes and reminded him of their Oracle Rachel.

"Are you by chance Percy Jackson?" Percy instantly went on edge. Usually when people called him out things went south and usually never come back around. "You're Angie's dad. You two look way too similar."

"Yeah, I'm Angie and Peter's dad. Who are you?"

"The name's Dewey Lovern. My parents own the place, and I work here whenever I'm not in school. Angie and Peter come here every week. I've gotten to know them pretty well."

"Right. Well, Dewey, as you guessed, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my wife Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you." he said, "Can I get you anything? Angie and Peter come here solely for the chai tea latte. Would you like to try one?"

"Not today. Actually, we came to find them, have you seen them?"

"Well, yeah. They were here earlier, but left after they got their drinks. I figured they were in a rush to get home since they were leaving for New York tomorrow because usually they'll stay and chat with me for a while."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Did something happen?" the boy asked

"Let's hope not."

"Well, they left about thirty minutes ago. One of the new workers gave them their drinks and they took off."

"New workers?" Annabeth asked, "Who?"

"Who…" Dewey looked around the café, "Actually, I don't know where they went. They were both here thirty minutes ago, but they disappeared and I haven't seen them since."

"There were two of them?"

"Yup."

"Right, thanks for your help." Percy said hurrying away, "Oh, wait, which way did they go?"

"Left I believe."

"Great, Thanks!" he yelled rushing out the door with Annabeth in tow. They ran down the walkway weaving between the people as they yelled at them to "watch where we were going." Frankly Percy didn't care if they got them mad, all he cared about was finding his kids. He knew Annabeth was right, they could take care of themselves, but he would be a lot happier if they didn't have to.

"Why would they go left?" Percy asked as they came to a stop. He and Annabeth hadn't found Peter or Angie nor had they seen any sign of the two, "Why would they go left? New Rome and Camp Jupiter is right."

"Maybe they were going the long way."

"True, they may have been trying to throw me off."

"So for all we know they may be back home."

"No, I really don't—"

"Percy." Annabeth stopped walking and was pointing down the alley. From behind the dumpster you could see a pair of legs sticking out from the side.

"Is that—" she started running and so did Percy. They turned the corner and found Peter lying in a pile of trash bags.

"Peter!" Annabeth gasped falling to his side. She immediately checked his pulse and sighed with relief. "He's alive, just unconscious."

"But what about Angie?" Percy asked.

"She's not here."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know, but we have to get Peter back home. When he wakes up maybe he can—"

"Mom?" They both looked back to their son who was now blinking in the light of the day as he woke up.

"Hey, Peter, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Where's Angie?" he asked looking up at them, "What happened to her?"

"We don't know; we were hoping you could tell us." Annabeth explained helping him sit up.

"I think someone drugged her drink. We were taking a lap around town like usual and she suddenly stopped. She clutched her head said that something felt off, I think, and then nothing. I got hit from behind and then I woke up here, with you two around me."

"You think she got drugged."

"I know she did. Angie can fight through a concussion, nothing could take her down easily unless it was a drug"

"So you don't know where she is?" Percy asked

"N-no I don't." he mumbled looking between his parents. "oh gods, they took her didn't they. Gods they took her!" He yelled slamming his fist into the dumpster denting it in the process

"Peter it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" He snapped, "I'm her older brother! I'm supposed to protect her!"

"Peter—"

"What!" His eyes were glazed over and he was on the brink of tears. "What?" he asked again a little more softly.

"Can you walk?" Percy asked. He nodded yes and rose to his feet ignoring the assistance his mom and Percy offered.

"Peter it's not your fault."

"You keep saying that but I'm not believing it. I should have noticed they were tailing us. I should have—" He choked on his words and stopped talking. He kept his head down and his hand shoved in his pockets and didn't say another word. Annabeth and Percy trailed behind him as they returned to New Rome giving each other worried glanced, but complied to our sons wishes and didn't push him for anymore answers.

When they returned home Peter locked himself in his room.

"He's not going to forgive himself if something happens to her." Annabeth said taking a seat at the base of the stairs of their two-story home.

"I know, but nothing is going to happen to her, I'll be sure of it."

"Percy, we don't even know who took her." He sighed.

"Yeah, but remember, we have an entire army who has the capability of finding her." he told her pulling out his phone. Percy typed in a single number on the speed dial then held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring until finally.

"What the actual Hades, Percy!" The angry voice of Nico di Angelo rang in his ear.

"Uh, what?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past three days!" he snapped.

"What happened?"

"It's Cole." Nico said, "He's missing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man, he's pretty good at checking in, and I haven't heard from him in two days."

"Sea and Shade disappear by day." Percy mumbled.

"What?"

"Angie went missing today as well. She and Peter snuck out to Berkley today and someone drugged her drink, knocked out Peter, We don't know where she went."

"Right, well, the teams already here at Camp Half-Blood."

"That's what I was hopping for." he said, "We're moving up our flight and leaving tonight. We'll be there by morning."

"Good."

"Nico, how are you doing?" Percy asked

"What about my son up a disappearing?" he asked, "The dumb ass who thought it was okay to take _my_ son is going to wish he had never been born on this planet." Percy could practically feel Nico's aura of death radiating through the phone. He felt bad for the kidnapper because not only was he going to be facing the wrath Nico di Angelo, the ghost king, but he was also going to be facing the wrath of Percy and my wife, who would no doubt be running the person through with her dagger.

"So we're on the same page, Death boy?"

"Oh, we're on the same page, Seaweed brain." He said, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Yo! let me know what you think of the chapter!**

**Thanks for stopping by,**

**NaturalAthlete**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nico

**And here's lucky number three! thinks are starting to pick up on the action...a bit. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Nico**

Nico, you need to calm down." Will said watching as Nico paced back and fourth. The grass around him had died and shriveled up long ago, which was no surprise. Things had a tendency to die when Nico got really mad.

"You're telling me to calm down, but Cole is missing, Will."

"Nico, I'm aware, but it'll all work out. Cole's still a demi-god; a son of Hades. I'm pretty sure he can hold his own."

"Yeah, I know he can, but I can't help but worry,' Nico huffed leaning against the closest tree. They were waiting for Percy and Annabeth up on half-blood hill near the pine tree. Needless to say, Nico was eager to get started.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy," Will said, "Don't forget that everyone's here to help us."

"I know," Nico mumbled sliding down to the grass. Will smirked and found a spot next to him.

"Remember when you use to stay away from everyone?" he asked, "stick to the shadows and care mostly about yourself?"

"Remember when we use to _not_ talk to each other?" Nico shot hoping Will would stop talking.

"Who would want to remember such a depressing time?"

"Wow. Mr. Sunshine being depressed. That's funny."

"Remember our first kiss?" Will continued.

"You mean that was completely out of the blue?" Nico replied knowing full well that this was Wills attempt to distract him.

"You should have seen your expression back then. I don't think I've seen anyone's face turn more red than yours did."

"It was embarrassing,"

"It was adorable. Who knew the ghost kid could blush." Nico tried to hid his face with his arms knowing that it was turning red, "and I'm offended."

"What! Why?"

"You're embarrassed by our first kiss!"

"Well, What were you expecting?"

"It wasn't out of the blue, by the way." Will noted.

"Wasn't it?"

"Nope," he hummed, "I was telling you that you needed a haircut and was taking a look at what you would look like if you had shorter bangs," he started sitting up and brushing Nico's bangs from his face, " you were looking into my eyes and I was looking into yours, and in the heat of the moment," he leaned forward pressing his lips to Nico's, "We kissed, " He finished pulling away with a smile.

"Will!"

"Your face is going all red again!" he teased.

"Shut up, sunshine, it's your fault.

"Oh come on, Nico. Don't be embarrassed, "Will teased smiling like a madman. While they were talking they hadn't noticed someone walking up behind them. They both jumped when they heard them cough.

"Am I interrupting?" Percy asked, and Nico jumped to his feet.

"You're late!" Nico shot.

"You know I hate flying!"

"Don't care, you're late!"

"Welcome back to camp, Percy!" Will greeted casting some sunshine into Nico's shade, "It's been a while."

"Yes, it had," Percy agreed, "And hopefully we'll have time to catch up, but right now-"

"Right now we have a kidnapper who's going to rue the day that he even fabricated the idea to take Cole!" Nico yelled, "and Angie," he added remember the other kidnapped kid. He turned back and started walking to camp, wondering if the others knew he could hear them as he stalked ahead.

"Has he been like that the whole time?" Percy asked

"He cooled off a bit when he finally got in contact with you," Will explained, "I kid you not he was about to Shadow travel over to New Rome and drag you here if you hadn't answered your phone."

"Well, what else was I suppose to do, _Will," _Nico shot, "Percy isn't the easiest person to get in contact with, in case you forgot." Nico shot a stern glare at the black haired parent who held his hands up in surrender.

"you could have tried to call Annabeth."

"Where is she, by the way?" Will asked.

"She went ahead." Percy said, "She should already be with the others, as should Peter."

"Then maybe we should hurry up!" Nico ordered picking up his pace. Everyone else was already at the Amphitheater. There was a flurry of movement as everyone rushed to greet everyone. Jason reached Piper first, then Frank; meanwhile Hazel and Piper were talking with Annabeth. Leo was off in his own little world typing away on his laptop.

"Percy, long time no see! How's New Rome?" Jason asked.

"Same as always. Annabeth's still lead Architect, I'm still teaching, and-oh wait. one of my kids is missing.

"Right, hold that thought!" Leo called looking up from his screen, "Why in the world are you a teacher, Percy?"

"Because people pay good money for a tourer in sword skills, and I'm one of the best apparently, but that's beside the point,"

"We have a kidnapper to catch," Nico reminded,

"And a Prophecy."

"Wait, what?" Nico snapped, "and you didn't think it was important to tell me this when I called?"

"Well, I was afraid you'd find a way to kill me through the phone." he explained, "Seriously, Nico, I could feel your aura of death from the other side of the county!"

"I wouldn't kill you," Nico huffed, "but what was this prophecy?" Percy went on to tell the group and when he finished all eyes turned to the kids. They were all sitting on the other end of the amphitheater crowding around Walker and Peter trying to get either to talk, but they were in to much of a depression to do so.

"So now what?" Frank asked, "The Prophecy doesn't give us a clear place to look."

"This would be my cue!" Leo called out dramatically, "You're gonna love me for this." Leo, use to be brilliant with machines, still is, but as he grew he expanded his horizons. Nico figured computers counted as machines, but over the years, Leo had become really good with them, and when he says good, Nico meant the guys hacking abilities.

Leo turned the laptop so the others could see then hit play on whatever video he'd pulled up.

"Leo, how did you get these?" Piper asked

"Not Legally if that's what you're wondering, but worry not. I covered my tracks." On the screen were video reel that was playing on loop. In each video a man was boarding a private jet carrying a person over their shoulder. Those persons were Cole and Angie. "These were taken three days apart and they left from an airport in Georgia." Leo explained, " I couldn't find an exact location, but I know that they flew into Southern Europe."

"Then we can immediately assume that it's Greece or Italy."

"Well, we might as well head that way as we figure it out." Percy suggested,

"That's an awful idea!"

"But we're losing valuable time"

"How would we even get over there?" Hazel asked, "Over sea flights are expensive and then there's passports-"

"Oh, leave the transportation to me!" Leo announce flashing one of his classic sinister smirks.

"I don't think we can fit on happy the Dragon." Jason stated. Leo, for the longest time, had been completely off the grid, that's also because everyone thought he was dead. But he showed up, on a dragon and a very beautiful girl riding behind him. Nico was pretty certain that Piper almost killed Leo for a second time, but after that Leo and Calypso had been traveling a lot on happy the dragon.

"Not what I was getting at." he hummed, "We can travel on the Argo III" Leo got a collective look of confusion, which he returned with his own look of shock, "Did you really think I wouldn't rebuild my ship? My pride and joy?"

"Did you rebuild your ship?"

"Did I ever!" he exclaimed shoving his laptop in his bag and jumping to his feet, "If you will all follow me." he announced leading the way with everyone in tow.

* * *

**Aren't Nico and Will adorable? I love them. For those of you wondering, they are "married" in a sense that they're legally together. They adopted both Walker and Cole after finding out that their parent had died in some sort of accident, and seeing how they were (and as weird as this is) family (on the godly side) they didn't want them to be on their own. So basically they're one big happy family of parents and kids and brothers. Gosh that seems so weird! Why do the gods have to make everthing so jacked up?**

**Oh well...**

**See ya later**

**NaturalAthlete**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lane

**This is a bit of a short chapter...sorry 'bout that. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Lane**

"I wonder what they're talking about over their," Lane asked as the remaining seven children of the glorious Hero's of Olympus sat off to the side, once again excluded from all the action. Walker and Peter were to depressed to even care that they were  
being left out of the loop (which Lane was sure would pass), because from what he'd picked up both siblings had been present when the younger one was taken. Paige sat between them trying to talk them out of their funk but wasn't having any luck, and  
Haley and her brother, Freddie, were sitting off to the side talking quietly between themselves. Jake was sitting next to Lane, who was tugging on the end of his blonde hair as he watched his parents as well.

"I wonder if they're going to tell us what their plan is." he mumbled.

"Probably not." Lane sighed, "When do they ever? They'll probably go off saving the world and leave us hear with my mom and Will."

_Again._

"So then we do what we normally do?" Jake asked.

"Naturally."

"Hey, Lane. What are you two scheming?" They both turned to Jake's sister who was watching them closely.

"Seriously Paige," Lane moaned, "We're sitting her talking casually like normal fifteen year olds do. why do you think we're scheming something."

"You two are always scheming something." The boys shared a knowing look then shrugged.

"Well, guilty is charged."

"I knew it, you two along with Angie and Cole-" she stopped herself a little to late realizing she said something she shouldn't have, "sorry." she muttered quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Peter assured before looking over to Lane and Jake, "besides I want to know what's going through your head."

"What we're thinking is that our parents are going to go look for Angie and Cole." Jake explained.

"And how does that help us?"

"Because they're taking the Argo III" Lane continued, "and I helped my dad rebuild it, so I know every nook and cranny of that ship and I know the one place we could hide where no one could find us or bother to look."

"Well, that's great and all, but what about sneaking onto the ship?"

"Every nook and Cranny." Lane reminded, "That includes the secret entrances I included for situations just like this one."

"Well then, Lane, I put you in charge of getting us on that ship," Peter announced, "Because if my parents think I'm just going to sit here and wait for Angie to be rescued, they don't know me that well."

"Same goes for me." Walker announced, " I want to beat the douche who had the nerve to take my brother."

"And I'll toss him into Tartarus when you're done," Peter finished. The two shared a high-five

"Since everyone agrees on the mission, then let's get this show on the road!"

"Actually, there's a problem" Freddie spoke up, "If all of us go missing, our parents will figure out we're stowing away rather quickly. This is clearly important to Walker and Peter so let us stay behind and cover for you for as long as we can."

"It's the least we can do to make sure you get to where ever our parents are planning to go." Haley added "and let's be honest. Will's more likely to trust us over all of you. We get into the least amount of trouble."

"Are you sure?" Lane asked

"Yup. We'll do what we can, in return you don't come back till you find Angie and Cole."

"Sounds fair," Peter said. "We owe both of you."

The siblings smiled as everyone turned their attention to Lane who began explaining the brilliant plan that would sneak them into the ship.

They were going to be stow always and it was going to be awesome!

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter, but please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks loads,**

**NaturalAthlete**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cole

**Chapter 5 - Cole**

Cole was a bit disoriented when he first woke up. It was about a week ago...maybe.

Needless to say, Cole wasn't happy. The last thing he remembered before he was taken was walking back to Camp Half-Blood with his brother, Walker, and then nothing. He must have been hit from behind. Was Walker here too? If he was Cole planned on kicking some serious butt; however, at the moment Cole was locked in a cell underground and for whatever reason none of his abilities would work. No shadow travel, not calling undead animals (since that's about all he could handle currently). He was surrounded by shadows and yet had nowhere to go.

Every now and then he would see someone walk past his cell door. All he could really see was the hood of the individual through the bars on the door, but every now and then he'd try to get a better look and would see the person, he assumed was a guard, dragging an unconscious kid, or one who'd be kicking and screaming at them. Other times there would be two guards escorting a kid who's eyes looked so dead that Cole knew there was no way he'd even try to escape. What were they doing here?

Since he'd first woken up, Cole had been given food twice a day. They slid it through a hole in the ground, and despite it being a prison, the gave him some decent food. A sandwich, a piece of fruit and water. He assumed that whatever they took him for they needed him to have the energy to do it. Cole already knew who had brought him here. He'd talked to him face to face before being knocked out again and dumped in the cell. His kidnapper had told him to wait because he had a 'surprise' for him. Cole wasn't one for surprises, but what he got and what he was expecting were two completely different things.

The first time they actually opened the door Cole was ready to pounce. He heard the lock click and watched the door open, but before he could make a move he saw who was standing in the doorway. well, she wasn't standing, she was beat, unconscious, and hanging limp in the guards hands. Her hair was a hot mess and sticking damp to her bruised face and her clothes were torn as if cut by a blade. The guards tossed her into the cell effortlessly and she hit the dirt with a thud.

"Angie?" He mumbled dropping to her side. She took a few shaky breaths, but didn't move, "What did you do to her?" He snapped glaring at the guards. They seemed completely unfazed by his glare, in fact, they laughed at him. They didn't help the anger boiling up inside of him, because he was certain they were the one's who'd beat her up this badly.

"Just don't try to escape, ghost boy." Cole glared again, only his friends could call him that. unfortunately looks couldn't kill, if they could, the guards would have already reached Hades domain. The guards left almost immediately, squashing any chance Cole had of escape, but he didn't care anymore, he had something else to worry about.

"Angie?" he said gently shaking his friends shoulder, "Angie, wake up." She moaned in her sleep, which was a good sign. Cole continued to try to wake her until eventually she opened her eyes. she stared for a while, blinking at him like she couldn't process what was right before her.

"Cole?" she asked reaching out to touch him as if he'd just been a figment of her imagination, but Cole was real, and so was is worry. Almost instantly Cole saw a new light ignite in her eyes. It was anger, one he saw in her often, and thankfully it wasn't directed at him.

"You okay?" he asked

"No!" she huffed, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" he asked assuming that it was an actual physical issue.

"I am going to kill the cheeky, blonde hair _Kolos"_

_"_Did you really have to call him an ass in greek?" Cole asked smiling for the first time in weeks.

"I'm going to kill him."

"He's already dead."

"Then I'll re-kill him."

"No, you won't. You're not a killer as it is, besides, what did he do to _you_ that's got you so wound up?"

"Well, he kidnapped us for starters," She explained, "and now he's going to make us fight."

"Fight?" Cole asked. He wasn't sure what he meant.

"Did he tell you where we are?"

"No, he said he wanted it to be surprise."

"Some surprise," she huffed, "Cole, welcome to the Colosseum."

"The Colosseum? As in _the _Colosseum?"

"Maybe." she said "I don't know. He said it was one of the many Colosseums located throughout his county."

"So?"

"So we're probably in Italy. I know we are surrounded by water, I can sense the ocean nearby, but I can't actually tell where we are."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad," Angie answered, "Very bad. This guy's got a grudge against our parents, Cole, and what better way to get revenge than to go after what they care about most."

"You still haven't told me why we are here."

"I figured you would have figured it out by now." Angie admitted, "What exactly did people to in Colosseums?"

"Oh," He mumbled when he realized.

"Yeah, 'oh,'"

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter! Let me know what you think, and feel free to ask any questions!**

**Also, who do you think kidnapped Angie and Cole?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**NaturalAthlete**


	6. Chapter 6 - Angie

**Hello, so I realize things may be a bit confusing with the whole "whos kid is who" thing, and that's more my fault because it's not really clear so allow me to clarify everything**

**Percy and Annabeth are married and their kids are Angela and Peter**

**Jason and Piper are married and their kids are Jake and Paige**

**Hazel and Frank are married and their kids are Freddie and Hanna**

**Leo and Calypso are married and their only kid is Lane**

**Then Nico and Will are together and they have two adoptive sons. Cole is a child of Hades who was abandoned by his mother as soon as she found out what he was, and Walker is the son of Apollo who's mother died in a freak accident when he was young. Will and Nico adopted them soon after they were abandoned, although each took a different surname (walker Solace and Cole di Angelo) becasue Will is the legal Gaurdian of Walker and Nico is the Legal gaurdian of Cole, but both Nico and Will take care of both kids. **

**Also, thank you for all the reviews! you all are super awesome and i'm glad you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Angie**

Angie wasn't sure how long they kept the hood over her head, nor did she know where she was being taken. It was a long trip, one she was certain involved a plane ride. She woke up at some point and immediately felt the unease she always got when flying. She supposed that was another thing she had in common with her father; although, she wasn't as terrified as he was. The guards shouldn't have been all that surprised when she had a panic attack, cause a bag over your head on a plane in a situation you can't really remember how you even got into? It's a good thing they knew how to handle the matter, but Angie still wasn't happy.

When they touched down the bag was still over her head. They used it to drug her again since walking around town with a girl with a burlap sack over her head was probably suspicious and would set off a few alarms. After who knows how long, Angie came to again and found that she was being dragged through a hallway. There were two men on either side of her pulling her along with her feet dragging behind.

"what's going on?" She asked still feeling rather disoriented.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty finally woke up," one of the guards teased

"If she's awake, then she can walk on her own," the other scowled pulling Angie to her feet and shoving her forward, "Pick up the pace, someone important wants to meet you, and it's not nice to keep your host waiting."

"Unless this someone important is a god or goddess then on don't care," she shot back.

"Oh, you'll care about this one," they assured. After that they didn't say another word, just snickered every time Angie ran into something (since they hadn't actually taken off the sac) before shoving her in the right direction. When they finally did reach their destination they threw her to the ground and yanked the sac away blinding Angie for a few moments due to the light.

"So this is Jackson's girl?" an unfamiliar voice cooed from somewhere before Angie. She looked around still waiting for her eyes to adjust, but found she was unable to see anyone besides the guards, "She doesn't look like much."

"Yeah, well, you don't look like anything to me," she returned. She saw a small flicker of movement, a reflection in the sunlight, before a lung emptying, rib cracking blow hit her side. She wheezed, curling into a ball trying to stop the pain.

"I don't like being back talked by trash."

"Well, if I were trash, I would know my place, but since I don't, I'm clearly not trash," she returned. There was another trick of the light and another blow to her side.

"Perhaps I should teach you your place then." The person taunted. He didn't sound very old, that was something she's picked up between the pain, but she also couldn't see him, and voices can be just as deceiving as looks.

"You can try," she finally managed to say, "but it won't work," the guard kicked her again, but instead of her side he aimed for her knee. Angie clenched her teeth in attempt not to yell out.

"Maybe you should learn to stay quiet."

"And give you the satisfaction of-"

"Shut up!" The guards boot made contact with Angies right shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat and it was a minute before she was able to inhale again. She was shaking from the pain, and before she realized what she was doing she rolled onto her back and moaning in absolute agony.

"Aw, Are you in pain?"

"My dad is going to murder you," she hissed between breaths.

"Of course. Wait for daddy to save you. Can't you take care of yourself, or do you just live of his title and reputation?"

"Just you watch, the first chance I get I'm going to beat you into a pulp, my dad's just going to finish the job."

"Gag me," her captor grawled, "You and your dad are the same. You're both trash it it's about time for you both to be tossed out."

"Like he'd let that happen. He's going to find me and when he does-"

"The real question here, Angela, is will you still be alive when or if he does find you?"

"There's nowhere you can hide me where he won't find me," she assured.

"Is that so?" Something cold passed over her and a chill rolled up her spine. Angie glanced around but still saw nothing.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Oh, I have no business with you, you're just a pawn in the grand scheme of things. It's rather unfortunate that you're the child of Percy Jackson. The fates must not like you."

"Who are you?" she asked trying for a different answer

"Who am I?" he repeated in mock surprise. "Surely you father has talked about me before?" Angie heard the guard moving this time and was aware that they was aiming for her stomach, but she couldn't move and there was nothing she could do to prepare for the pain that followed

"I don't know you." she growled between clenched teeth.

"You don't? What a shame," He hummed, "because you will probably never meet someone greater than me. I am the savior of Rome!" he yelled, "and all you _graeci _scum are going to finally get what you deserve!"

"Oh no." she groaned as the person's identity dawned on her. Her dad had told her about him. The supposed Savior of Rome, the boy who went out in a blaze of glory, literally. "You're supposed to be dead." she announced

"Yes, I'm supposed to, and yet here I am. Those Greeks ruined everything, and it seems like someone has given me a second chance because they've seen the same truth as me. This time I'm going to ruin them.

"but-"

"You two," he said addressing the guards, "you can play with her a little if you want. Nothing to inappropriate, please, I still need her to be able to walk and fight by tomorrow."

"Fight?"

"Yes, Angela, fight. That's what people do in a Coliseum. Now, as I was saying," he returned his attention to the guards, "Do whatever, don't kill her, and make sure she'll still be able to fight tomorrow. Little Angie here is a key part of my plan. I need her to be able to function, but I do want her to know her place. Put her in the cell with the other when you finish."

"Yes, sir." One of the guards said. Angie glanced at him not liking the look on his face, but then she looked back to the only door in the room. For the first time she could actually see the ghost that had taken her hostage. He looked the same her dad had described him to be; tall, skinny, and pale with bleach blonde hair and crazed blue eyes.

"We'll see each other again soon, Miss Jackson." The ghostly teen said with a sadistic smile on his face. "Until then, try not to die."

* * *

**And now we come to an end. I assume you know who the villian is now. What do you think? were you expecting it?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter**

**Until next time,**

**NaturalAthlete**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lane

**Two chapters in one day? yup, that's right! As of this chapter, i've finally caught up to the past (as in the chapters i rewrote) and everything past here is completly new...Well, everything after this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Lane**

"This isn't going to work" Walkermumbled as all the children of the hero's huddled in the horse stalls inside of the Argo III.

"Not with that attitude it won't" Lane mumbled.

"Lane are you sure that no one will find us in here?" Peter asked.

"One-hundred percent." he promised, "The only person who would ever come in here is your dad, and that would only be if they brought Blackjack along. Clearly blackjack's not here, so we should be fine."

"And what if we are caught?"

"Well, we've already taken off. It would be a waste of time to turn around and send us back." Jake pointed out."I don't know if you realized, but our parents are kind of protective and not big on wasting time."

"That's typically why no one ever messes with us." Paige stated, "Monsters even tend to keep their distance because there are very few places they can go where our parents can't reach them, which is why I feel sorry for the idiot who thought it was okay  
to kidnap Cole and Angie."

"I don't think he realized what kind of cruel fate hebrought upon himself." Walker added, "Cause not only does he have to deal with the wrath of our parents, but also the wrath of all their children."

"It's not like they think were that big of a threat." Jakenoted, "Other than Walker and Cole, most people think the rest of us are just riding on the coattails of our parents."

"Then how 'bout we prove them wrong?" Lane suggested, "We might not be demi-gods, but if my understanding of genetics is correct, we are quarter gods. We are a little more than ordinary, and I think it's about time we prove it to the world." Truth be  
told he was sick of being compared to his father. Sure he got his love of engineering from his dad, but Lane always felt like he was living in has dads shadow, and he knew that the other's felt like that to.

"I'm all aboard that." Jake said giving Lane a high five. "Who wants to be extraordinary anyway?"

"But who do you think would take the two of them, and what for?" Walker asked. "I know we said that the kidnapper doesn't know what he got himself into, but what if that's not true. What if he knew exactly what he was doing and knew exactly what he wasgetting  
into? What if all of this is a trap?"

"If it were a trap, don't you think that they would have gone after all of us?"

"Also, if it were a trap, they would have told our parents where to look."

"This is starting to sound like the plot of a fiction book." Peter moaned, "I just wonder if ours will have a happy ending."

"I'm sure it will, Peter," Paige assured.

"You sure about that, sis? Hero's don't typically get happy endings in the story books."

"Yeah, but look at our parents. They're still happy and alive."

"But what if this adventure is their final chapter?"

"We're just a stall full of cheer aren't we?" Lane exclaimed, "Guys, we've already lost if we start talking the way we are now! We write our own stories you hear? No one's going to tell me how my story ends besides me, and I know my dad's the same. People  
have gone against fate before, so no matter what happens now, I'm going to be walking away with my happy ending. No one is going to die."

"That's the spirit!" Everyone jumped in the stall as they turned to face Leo, Jason, Percy and Nico.

"You know, if you want to stow away on a ship, you probably shouldn't make a lot of noise." Percy said with a taunting smirk.

"That aside," Nico interjected, "what are you all doing here?" Everyone was silent, not sure what to say to explain the situation.

"Angie went missing on my watch." Peter stated suddenly, breaking through the silence. He rose to his feet taking the attention of the parents, "I'm supposed to protect her, that's my job as her older brother, and she was taken on my watch. If you thought  
there was any way I wouldn't sneak onto this ship then you clearly don't know me well enough. She's my sister, and I'm going to get her back no matter what."

"Same goes for me," Walker added standing next to Peter, "Cole's a pretty tough kid, but if anything happens to him I am going to make sure his attackers pay the ultimate price." Their parents smirked.

"They're just as stubborn as us when were their age." Percy joked.

"I wasn't that stubborn." Nico mumbled.

"Oh Yes you were." The other three said matter-of-factly.

"You were as stubborn as Percy, Nico." Jason stated, "Which is saying something."

"Hey!"

"So—uh, does this mean you're not sending us back to camp?" Lane asked hoping that they would give the answer they all so desperately wanted to hear.

"No, we won't," Leo said, "Right?" he looked to the others who all nodded their head in agreement.

"You're as involved in this as the rest of us," Jason said, "They're your friends and family you deserve to help get them back."

"So you're not mad at us, right?" Jake asked, "We're not in trouble?" Their parents all laughed as if he'd told a Joke.

"Oh _we_ are not mad at you." Percy said motioning to the four dads, "You're mothers are another story though." Everyone flinched at that comment. At one point or another they'd all felt the wrath of our angry mothers, and Lane can assure you that  
it is not something any of them ever want to experience again.

"So can we stay in the stall for a little longer?" I begged.

"Nope." Their parents herded the kids out of the stalls and into the other area of the ship where everyone else was. Lane figured they would be found out eventually, but he'd almost wished they'd been found later.

The team had done some major prep for that mission. Stealing food from anywhere they could so that they could stowaway in the stables for a little over a week; however, it was starting to get a little cramped so maybe being found was a good thing. As  
they were marched through the halls they all braced for the worst, but every single kid was smiling because they were on their way to rescue Cole and Angie, and nothing was going to stand in their way.

* * *

**And one more chapter down. The next chapter is going to be a lot longer. It's almost done, i promise, but you probably won't see it till next week...maybe. I might not have the heart or patience to keep it from y'all till next week. **

**Anyway, before i go. I want to ask a favor. I want to know what your favorite part of the story so far has been?**

**shoot me an answer in the reviews,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**NaturalAthlete**


	8. Chapter 8 - Cole

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! It means a lot ya know and y'all are fantastic. **

**Also, sorry to anyone who is disappointed that my villain was so predictable, also, for the person who was upset over the "play" part. Sorry for that but i'm literally trying to paint Octavian as like the biggest douche alive (which he is) that's why I added that "nothing to inappropriate" so that you'd hopefully know i didn't mean it in that way (and if it's not there it was supposed to be and I'll go fix that).  
**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Cole**

"Holy Hades it's hot!" Cole yelled.

"Thank's for stating the obvious, Cole!" Angie yelled from across the arena side stepping as giant stinger grazed past her, "Perhaps you could focus on the task at hand?"

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled holding up his sword as the giant scorpion charged towards him. Originally there had been ten of these things, but slowly he and Angie had brought their numbers down to two. They'd been fighting for well over an hour and Cole was drenched in sweat and if the heat and exhaustion was getting to him, he knew it was getting to Angie.

The scorpion came down on him trying to stab him with it's stinger, but Cole spun to the side and swung up, managing to slice off the monsters main weapon before it could pull away. The beast screeched in outrage, but the child of Hades ignored it swiping the sword down from above right through where the head and body connected. After another screech the monster dissolved into dust.

Cole turned to go help Angie, but she seemed to be doing fine on her own. He always forgot how deadly she could be with a blade despite the fact that she looked so graceful when she fought. She danced around her enemy hacking away at it until it also became part of the earth they were walking on. Immediately after; though, she collapsed to the ground.

Cole was by her side in seconds trying to help her sit up, but she waved him off.

"I'm fine," she assured between breaths, "Just, need to breath...maybe sleep." she closed her eyes and slumped down to the dirt.

"My-my, and here I thought I found something that would do the great Angela Jackson in." Cole scowled as Octavian approached. The guy was an absolute slime ball, worse than he'd ever imagined from the stories his dad had told him. He was probably paler to, since he was still a ghost, but regardless, he was skinny and slinky and over all a creep and he always wore this amused smile when he talked to Angie or him.

"Four battles in one day, isn't that a bit much?" Cole hissed staring down the cocky blonde. Octavian just stood there under the shade of the umbrella that one of his guards was holding over him.

"A bit much? But you are the children of two of the famed Hero's of Olympus? I wouldn't think the two of you had limits." Again Cole scowled. This had been happening for a week. The first day it had only been one fight. The second day it had been three. The next few days had been four. Now today they had reached their usual limit, but unlike the other days, it hadn't even hit noon yet.

"Everyone has limits." Cole assured, "Angie's at hers, let her rest."

"Ooh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I thought I'd be nice and let you all fight together for the first week, but that weeks over now." Octavian explained, "So you, Cole, can go back to your cell, Angie, however, is not done yet."

"She can barely stand!"

"Not my problem."

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I will." Octavian assured with a smug smile, "Guards, return the child of Pluto to his cell. I'll inform you later if you need to move a new companion into his cell with him or return his old one."

"No, stop!" Cole yelled as the guards moved in to grab him. There wasn't much he could do about it. His powers didn't work here and the guards were much stronger than he, "You're going to kill her!"

"Not my problem." Octavian reminded turning to return to his spectator seat in the stands.

"I'll take her place, please, let me take her place!" Cole begged as he was dragged away. Angie still hasn't moved from the ground. He couldn't tell if she's passed out or if she was asleep. Either way she was in no condition to fight.

"Pretty noble of you, Cole, but I write the rules here, and I say she fights." Cole stared down Octavian, a rage burning brighter inside him. Eventually Octavian was going to burn, and Cole was going to be the one to do it.

Upon being tossed back in his cell he was given food and water, the usual, but he wasn't hungry. No, he was hungry, but the sight of the food made him sick. He was to panicked about Angie to eat and spent most of his time pacing the cell. Hours passed by, at least he assumed it was hours. It felt like hours, but he couldn't be sure. There weren't any windows in the cell or underground where they were being held, and they only way he could ever tell the time of day was when they brought him up to fight.

Eventually Cole stopped his pacing. His legs were to tired, so he sat along the far wall facing the cell door. He hadn't heard anything. No one passed his cell, no one in any of the cells beside him spoke, and he couldn't hear anything of the fighting upstairs. He was completely in the dark and he hated it.

Things had been like this all week. He and Angie had always fought together, but they fought multiple monsters at a time and they fought multiple times a day. Whenever they were left in the cell they never found out anything, because no one ever walked by, nothing they could see gave them a clue as to what was going on, and the only interaction they had with the guards was when they were given food or when they were being taken to fight.

The fights weren't easy. They'd started somewhat simple, on the first day, but gradually grew harder and longer. Cole was keeping up pretty easily, but he'd seen Angie struggle a bit every now and then. Cole had already promised when he'd found out that he and Angie were stuck here together that he'd protect her no matter what. He felt useless now, and he felt a lot like a failure. If anything ever happened to Angie, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Despite his worry, exhaustion began to overwhelm Cole, and he felt himself nodding off. He tired to fight it, but wasn't having much luck; however, right before he gave in, the cell door lock clicked and swung open. He was on his feet instantly, but didn't move from the back wall. He knew better. Last time he tried they'd nailed Angie from behind and knocked her out, he definitely didn't want that to happen again.

Angie shuffled into the room, but she looked a little different. She was exhausted, yes, her eyes were barely open and she was swaying on her feet, but if she'd collapsed in the hall the guards would have just beat on her till she stood up and kept walking so it was clear that she had forced herself to stay conscious. Aside from the exhaustion, she was in a new change of clothes. jeans and a blue t-shirt, as well as a black jacket. Her hair was about half the length it was before, but was cut unevenly. On the plus side she didn't look as banged up as she did before, which Cole couldn't make much sense of.

As soon as the door closed Cole rushed forward and caught Angie who'd fallen forward, her exhaustion getting the best of her.

"Angie? Hey, Angie. I know you're not okay, but for my sake, just tell me you are."

"I'm fine Cole, I mean it." she said with a small smile. Cole helped her find a spot against the wall and sat down next to her.

"You look exhausted."

"I feel like death." she mumbled, "and I want to sleep, but I can't yet, the adrenaline hasn't died down yet."

"Mine had, but then you showed up and it spiked again." he admitted, "So what happened? What's with the new clothes and the haircut?"

"A Chimera," Angie explained, "I baby one, but just as dangerous non the less. The thing produced a massive fireball that caught my hair on fire so I had to cut that part off with my sword which is why it's such a bad cut, but it also singed my clothes to the point where Octavian felt enough pity to give me some new ones."

"You beat a Chimera?"

"If you want to call it that. it's not dead, I merely knocked it out."

"And Octavian was okay with that?"

"No, not really, but he said it was good enough. I lasted longer than he expected so he let me go." she said quietly. Cole watched her in silence for a few minutes. He'd gotten a good look at her face before he'd been dragged away, Angie definitely had had more cut's and bruises, but now they were non existent or very shallow.

"What happened to you after I left?" he finally asked, "You were unconscious weren't you?" Angie didn't answer at first and Cole was worried she'd fallen asleep, but she finally opened her eyes again and answered.

"They dumped a bucket of water on me."

"Why?"

"I guess they thought it would be a boring fight if I didn't put up at least some type of fight. I still don't know how I pulled through. One second I could hardly move, and the next had had enough adrenaline pumping through me that I somehow managed to put up a reasonable fight and not die."

"Do you think it was the water?" Cole asked. He remembered how Nico had explained the way Percy could heal himself by touching water, and he couldn't help but wonder if the same thing was happening to Angie.

"Why would it be the water?"

"Water heals you dad, and gives him a powerful, if not short, surge of energy. Could that be what happened to you."

"Cole, I'm a legacy, not a demi-god. Unlike you, I didn't get any of my dad's abilities."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me, I'd know. I've tried before." she hummed, "the energy was probably due to me staring down death. A additional surge of adrenaline that allows you to fight or flee in a dangerous situation."

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I don't even know what to think anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"Octavian showed up when they were giving me the change of clothes. He said that he was glad both of us had survived the week because he had something very special planned for us tomorrow."

"It's probably just a bigger badder monster."

"No, I don't think so. The way he said it, and the way he looked when he said it is making me uneasy. Cole, I don't want to know what this surprise is."

"Are parents are coming, Angie." Cole assured.

"Are they?"

"Are you kidding me? Angie, they would never-"

"I know, but, how will they find us? We don't even know where we are, how would they?"

"They'll find us, they always do." Angie smirked ever so slightly.

"Octavian's not like the other people who came after us. He's much worse. He's smarter, and he's already dead making him impossible to kill."

"No one is impossible to kill, but that doesn't matter. Our parents will handle him. They're coming, just remember that. They will never leave us behind."

"I hope you're right." she said softly, and it was clear she was almost asleep.

"Get some rest, okay." I told her, "thinks will get better." Angie made a small noise in response before her head slumped along the wall and she finally fell asleep. Cole, was ready to fall asleep as well, but he sat still for a while and watched Angie in the dim glow or the torches hanging outside their cell. She was losing hope. It had only been a week, and she was already losing hope. That was probably Octavian's plan, to have them lose faith in their parents, to hate them for not coming to their rescue like they always did, but the plan seemed more geared towards Angie. She's definitely had the hardest time out of the two of them.

"I'll find a way to get you out of here, Angie." Cole promised under his breath as he finally fell asleep escaping into a dream of the underworld.

* * *

**And Scene!**

**I wonder what the surprise is. What do you think it could be?**

**See ya next update,**

**NaturalAthlete**


	9. Chapter 9-Angie

**I tried, guys. I have no idea if this actually turned out as a good chapter or not, so i'm honestly begging you to let me know what you though. **

* * *

**Chapter 9-Angie**

"N-no-I won't."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice here," Octavian hummed.

"I refuse!" Angie yelled louder her grip tightening around the hilt of her sword. Her whole body shook as the orders ran through her head again, "I can't, please!" Her breath caught in her throat and she was struggling to get enough oxygen, not to mention, this heat had already been making it hard for her to breathe.

"Do you not understand what, 'you have no choice' means? Either you kill, or you be killed."

_Dad, please. Where are you?_

"Angie, it'll be okay!" Cole assured from across the arena. He had his own sword in hand and his own troubled expression on his face, "Angie, everything will be okay."

Angie didn't look troubled, she looked terrified. She was on the brink of a panic attack and tears stung her eyes. She'd decided at one point never to cry in front of the enemy, but right now she didn't care.

"Shut up, Cole!" She yelled, "How can you say that?"

_Please, somebody!_

"Angie, look at me!" Cole demanded, and Angie looked up. There was Cole, her Childhood friend, a fellow prisoner, and a teen who looked just as beat up as she did, "Angie, you're going to be fine." He assured.

"Ten seconds to decide or I kill both of you and move on," Octavian warned, "**ten**."

"Angie, we have to!" Cole warned.

"**Nine.**"

"I won't!"

"**Eight**."

"We don't have a choice."

"**Seven.**"

"We always have a choice!" Angie yelled.

"**Six.**"

"Yeah, and sometimes the choices we have to make are hard!"

"**Five."**

"I don't want to! I won't! I _can't_!"

"**Four.**"

"Angie, do you remember what I told you a few nights ago?" Cole voice had lost it's force, it was soft, and that didn't help with everything that Angie was feeling.

"**Three.**"

"Yeah, I do, but-"

"**Two.**"

"Please, just do it for me." The pleading in his voice was heard to ignore and Angie could no longer hold back her tears.

"**One**"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she lifted the tip of the sword off the ground and charged her best friend.

"Alright!" Octavian yelled back pedaling, "Now we've got a fight! Please make it an entertaining one!"

Angie's Blade hit Cole's full force sending a shock through her arms and knocking her back a bit

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, doing her best to fight through her blurred vision.

"Stop apologizing and fight," Cole ordered thrusting forward and stabbing Angie, She easily blocked it, countered then dodged. She fell into a rhythm and soon instinct just took over. She didn't think, she didn't want to, she just reacted to the fight, Avoiding anything that Cole threw at her and sending it back twice as hard.

* * *

_"I've got a surprise for you," Octavian said as Angie changed into the new clothes. She was behind a screen and jumped slightly, not having realized the ghost had entered the room. _

"_Screw you Octavian,"_

_"I see you still have a bit of a fight left in you," he hummed, "That's no good. It's already been a week."_

_"What? you worried my dad'll find us?"_

_"Oh no, I'm not worried about that. He's not coming for you."_

_"You wouldn't know that."_

_"Well, let's put it this way. If he was coming for you, he'd have already found you. Every other time something happened to you your daddy found you and you were in your own bed again within the week."_

_"Maybe you're just a little harder to track." She suggested._

_"Maybe, or maybe not. Either way, the sooner you accept that no one is coming to save you, the easier things will be."_

_"My dad is coming," Angie hissed stepping out from behind the screen, although part of her was starting to doubt. She was certain that he was looking for her, but the fact is that Octavian was probably harder to track than anyone else who'd tried to take her before. _

_"But will he find you in time?"_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" _

_"I told you, I have a little surprise for you tomorrow. You see, I need something to happen to either you or Cole before anyone finds you."_

_"Oh yeah? What's that?"_

_"I need one of you to break." Angie froze, letting the words sink in. _

_"Break? Like physically?"_

_"Oh no, that'd be too easy. I really don't want to spoil the fun, because I'm sure you'll figure it out by tomorrow."_

_"You're surprise?"_

_"Oh yes. Allow me to give you a tomorrows Rules. Make it convincing, and only kill when I allow it."_

_"What-"_

_"Ah-ah, no more questions. I'm sure you're exhausted, right?" Angie sighed, slumping a little. It was almost as if him pointing out her pain amplified it, "Guards take her back to her cell!" Octavian ordered leaving the room, "She'll need her rest for tomorrow," he gave her one more sly smile, "I'll be rooting for your success Angela."_

* * *

"Damn it!" Metal hit metal, but this time Cole was knocked back. He stumbled a bit a look of shock on his face, Angie hadn't even realized how hard she'd slammed him.

"Angie-"

"Why is he doing this!" She wailed.

_I need one of you to break_

Another swipe, a counter and a side step. Cole was fighting back just as hard, but for a different reason. He needed to make this as convincing as possible, and Angie knew exactly why he was doing it. This was a fight to the death, one winner, kill or be killed, and they had to make it look like they both were willing to kill the other in order to win.

The pace of the fight was picking up speed more due of Angie than Cole. She wasn't thinking, her instinct had long since taken over, and she had some of the best fighting instinct in all of New Rome, and Camp Half-Blood combined. It was a survival instinct that rivaled only her fathers.

Another clash and an echo of metal upon metal ringing through the air. Both jumped away from each other from a brief moment, putting space between them so they could take a quick breather. Angie studied Cole, he'd already been at a bit of a disadvantage from the start. The moment the guards arrived he attacked. Angie didn't know why, and he never got the chance to explain because they subdued him and beat him before grabbing Angie and dragging them both up the Arena.

"Are you giving up?" Octavian yelled from, "or are you actually going to get serious now?"

"How in Hades would you be able to tell how serious we are being?" Cole hissed up to the stands where their captor sat. Angie didn't give the ghost a single look.

"You think I don't know how you two fight? It's not easy kidnapping children of the big three, especially ones who's parents were part of the prophecy of the seven. I watched you for months, found patterns, I know a lot more about the two of you than you'd imagine."

Angie's grip loosened a bit on the hilt but her body tensed up. He'd been planning this for months. He'd been watching them, he'd been planning, he'd probably known he was going to pit her against Cole before he knew how he was going to abduct them.

"Now, Angela, are you actually going to get serious now, or should I just go ahead and kill you both?"

"Fine!" She hissed, adjusting her grip. She turned the sword in her hand so that the Blade was facing backwards, running along her forearm and she shifted to a new stance.

"Angie, are you sure?"

"He want's us to get serious, doesn't he?" She growled pushing the flat of the blade against her arm and rising her left hand in front of her, the blade wasn't very cool, but it was enough, she just needed to remember the feeling, because right now everything was starting to go numb. It usually did when she switched styles, because she only held her sword like this when her life was on the line.

She'd seen it in a movie when she was young, a style that her dad had laughed at for being impractical, and reckless. There were so many openings, not to mention, you were holding your main weapon backwards. Angie didn't think it was impractical, she loved it, and she made it work, but there were some negative side effects.

"Angie-"

"I'm so sorry, Cole." She said quietly. Angie wasn't even certain that he heard her, she wasn't actually certain that she had actually said the words. She wasn't really certain of anything anymore, but one thing she was certain of only one of them would be walking away from here, and she'd known from the start that it would be her.

Her backwards short-sword style would bring out the worst in her, she already knew that the moment she reversed the blade. Percy had banned her long ago from using it against anyone in New Rome or Camp Half-Blood, so the only time she ever really called on it was when she was in a life or death situation. This style only had bad memories attached to it, so eventually it became habit to block everything out when fighting like this. The reason she only uses it against enemies and monsters, because every time she uses it she get's lost in the fight, she holds nothing back, and right now, she was only hoping that Cole would be able to hold her off.

"I'm waiting!" Octavian yelled, "Are you going to-oh?" The ghost smiled leaning forward, "I like that look in your eyes, Angela," He cooed, "Why don't you show me what you're actually capable of."

"Don't hold back, Angie," Cole said drawing her attention away from the ghost, "I knew this was going to happen."

"You...knew?"

"Less talking more fighting." Angie reacted immediately; racing forward and moving faster than she had before. Speed was something required for the style, and she had more than enough of that.

"Oh shi-" Cole barely managed to dodge her first strike, and before he could counter with his own, Angie was out of reach. The next time she came in she landed a hit. Cole had swung his blade out in attempt the keep her at bay, but she simply ducked underneath it; pivoting on her knees and slicing the blade across his stomach. It was only a shallow cut, Cole wasn't all that slow either, he's backed away just in time to avoid major damage, but there was still blood coming from the wound and that wasn't a good sign for him.

Angie landed a lot more little hits after that; marking Cole up on his arms and legs, she managed to barely skim him on his cheek, and he hadn't been able to do much other than blocking and dodging. He was wearing out, but if Angie was, she certainly wasn't showing it. She was just fighting, and with every minute she only seemed to get faster and per precise.

"Okay that's enough," Octavian called after who knows how much time had passed. Angie had lost track long ago, but it had to have been at least an hour. "I'm satisfied, one of you can finish this." Cole backed away from Angie, cautiously, and she knew why. Cole had seen her like this before, more times than less they were taken by their parents enemies together, and he knew that if nothing was holding her back-well, she was deadly.

Up to that point all Angie had been doing was swooping in, leaving a little cut and retreating. Cole already had a lot of blood loss, and the heat was getting to him. Demi-god or not, everyone's got a limit, and Angie could easily see Cole was at his. All it took was on smooth kick to his temple to topple him. His sword slid across the dirt and Angie was on top of him, before he could even process it. Up until that point she hadn't hesitated, but now she was.

The fear and panic she'd felt before was gone, and whatever tears she'd had were shed at the beginning. Right now she just felt empty, but she still hesitated even with the blade against Cole's neck.

"What are you waiting for?" He whispered between breaths. Angie was sure his voice couldn't go higher than a whisper no matter how hard he tried. She was sure that if she just left him alone he'd die anyway, so why did she have to do this? Why did she actually have to kill him? She glanced up to Octavian. He seemed to be eager for the final blow, but-

"Angela-" _one of us has to survive this no matter what, okay, and I want it to be you. So no matter what happens, promise me that you will do anything you can to stay alive._

_"_I don't know why I promised you to do anything to stay alive after our first night of fighting," she said quietly, "and I don't understand why you would ever think my life is more important. I don't want to lose you." She admitted lowering her head, "but I don't have a choice anymore. This isn't a hard choice, Cole, this is an impossible one, and there is nothing I will ever be able to do to make up for this, not in this life, or the afterlife."

"They'll save you Angie, I know they will." He promised, "I'll haunt their asses until they day they find you and take you as far from here as possible." She cracked a small smile letting an air-y laugh escape her lips.

"Is that a promise death boy?"

"You know it, kelp face." Her smile faded and she rose to her feet. She rotated her short sword forwards again, took a deep breath, then thrust the sword down. She couldn't watch, and she only looked when she was sure the blade had passed through. She almost wished she hadn't because then she wouldn't have had to see the small smile still on his face. She wouldn't have had to watch his body dissolve into the shadows and disappear from her life forever. She wouldn't have to look at the best friend she'd just killed.

"Well that was fun," Angie swipped right, her sword passing clean through Octavian, "Oh, and here I thought you were smart," he hummed, "I'm a ghost, Angela, that blade has no effect on me."

"I can still imagine," she huffed glaring.

"oooh, I like the look in your eyes."

"You said that earlier."

"No, but it's different than before. They're Darker, colder, like the bottom of the Ocean. The bottom of the ocean's a pretty scary place, so many unknown and deadly creatures lurking in those dark waters, you never know what you could run into."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You did well," he said and he meant it. Angie hated the fact he meant it.

"You'd be dead if you weren't a ghost."

"But I am, Angela, and your stuck here. I really like that sword style you switched to halfway through the match, but the way. From now on, you're only allowed to fight like that." Angie scowled but said nothing, "I also noticed it took you a while to kill off your opponent, what was he saying to you?"

"Is that really important?" She asked, Octavian said nothing, and simply waited for an answer. "Geez, just don't worry about it," she finally said, "It was nothing important, just another lie."

"Is that so? Alright, well I have one last question, and then you can go and rest. What exactly are you feeling right now?"

"Nothing," Angie hummed throwing her sword, she watched it pass clean through Octavian and skid to a halt in the dirt behind him, So much for remembering the feel of the blade. Nothing even felt real to her anymore. There was nothing. She thought that maybe she'd feel a little loss or maybe a tightening in her chest, but no. The only thing she was really aware of was the faint buzz in the back of her head and the exhaustion that was quickly overpowering her. Is this what Octavian had meant when he said that he'd break her?

"I feel absolutely nothing." She answered, turning and walking towards the entrance she'd originally come through.

* * *

**Sooooooo... was it any good? I literally wrote this and every line i was like "ugh this is absolute crap, i shouldn't post it. but if i don't post it i'll never rewrite it." **

**Please please please please leave me a review of this chapter because i really need to know if you liked it...or if you could follow it.**

**thanks for reading,**

**NaturalAthlete**

**PS: leave a review, i am begging you**

**PPS: the next chapter will be Percy's point of view**


	10. Chapter 10 - Nico

**Ha...so I lied. I said that it would be a Percy point of View, but this is not that. **

**Enjoy Nico's perspective. **

* * *

**Nico**

It was already late at night and all of the search parties had returned from another fruitless day of searching. By the grace of the gods they somehow managed to make the trip across the ocean in three days opposed to five and they'd been searching various  
locations all over the countries of Italy and Greece looking for any signs of the missing kids.

"This is absolutely pointless!" Nico yelled into the open sky. The ship was currently docked in the air above the Mediterranean sea somewhere along the southern coast of Italy. It seemed like a great spot considering that there were people from both Greek  
and Roman linages that hated the entire crew upon the Argo III and from that location they could easily swing between the two different countries.

"Not entirely pointless," Percy assured from beside Nico. They'd both were standing out on the deck staring out over the railing. Everyone else had long since gone to bed, but as usual Nico found himself standing out in the chilly air with Percy.

"Are you kidding me?" Nico snapped, "We just climbed aboard the Argo III and raced to Europe without the slightest clue as to where our kids are or who took them. Seriously, the list of possible kidnapper candidate is pathetically long."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, but at least we're over here. We know that they were taken to the Southern end of Europe and considering our messed up family lineage, we know that they are in one of two countries."

"But that's not enough!" Nico snapped. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle this. They were coming up onto the second week and there were no clues to where Cole or Angie were being hidden. It had never taken them this long to find their kids. Nico couldn't  
help but worry, "They could already be dead for all we know."

"If they had died, you would know, Nico." Percy reminded. "You can feel that kind of stuff remember."

"Right, yeah."

"You haven't been sleeping, have you." Nico wasn't surprised that he could tell. For the most part Nico had stopped looking like an almost dead human being after the war with Gaea. His usualOlive skin tone actually glowed (according to Will)  
on good days, so when he wasn't sleeping or he was becoming ill, it became much more obvious. Suffice to say he hadn't been sleeping much since Cole had disappeared.

"I believe the same goes for you." Nico countered. While Percy was better at hiding it, Nico knew how to tell when his friend looked more weary than usual.

"I should have known something like this would happen." Percy huff slamming his hand down in the flat of the rail, "Things had been too peaceful for too long. Something like this was bound to happen."

"If only we could see the future."

"That's Rachel's job." They both sighed. Honestly the life of a demi-god never got easier. If you thought simply being one was difficult than being one and having a family is even harder, especially when you have a list of enemies as long as what Nico  
and Percy had.

"We should probably get some sleep." Percy said

"Or we could run through one of the towns on Annabeth's list. Let's be real, Percy, neither of us are going to be getting any sleeping tonight."

"If you can get me down there, then I'm game." Nico smiled ready to shadow travel down to the ground when something hit him in the gut. He felt all the air drain from his lungs and empty feeling in his stomach. Slowly he sunk to his knees, or…no. He'd  
downright collapsed but Percy caught him and lowered him to the ground until his came to his senses.

"Nico, what happened?" Percy asked as calmly as he could, but Nico could see the panicked look in his eyes. It probably reflected his own. He knew this feeling. He's felt it when he was a kid, when his sister died, when any of his friends died, but it  
had never been as bad as this. "Nico, you need to tell me something. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Death," He muttered. That's what the feeling meant.

"Who?" Was all Percy could manage to say.

"I—I don't—" Nico couldn't tell who it was, he wasn't even sure if this feeling really meant what he believed it did. It felt the same as every other time, but also completely foreign.

"Nico—"

"We're leaving." Nico gripped Percy's wristed dragging him along as he sunk into the shadows. The cold, crazedspace they had to pass through hardly fazed Nico. He's long since grown used to it, but it still felt colder and darker than it ever  
had before. When they exited the shadows they found themselves no longer on the wooden deck of the Argo III but on the polished Bronze floors of the Palace of Hades.

The place was exactly like Nico remembered, but he had no time to stroll down memory lane. He was on a mission. The feeling in the gut of his stomach had faded some but hadn't disappeared. Usually when someone dies it's a passing feeling. A ghost of a  
whisper as they pass through to the afterlife, but this had been like he'd been beat up by the football team multiple time. He was hoping that the difference would turn out to be good.

"Are we—"

"In Hades, yes. We're in my dad's place right now."

"Why?" Percy asked as Nico continued to drag Percy behind him. He eventually let go of his wrist assuming Percy was out of his shock from suddenly and unexpectedly traveling through the shadows and could follow on his own.

"Because I have a feeling that whoever is down here isn't actually dead yet," Nico informed as they continued to race through the palace halls. The skeletons standing guard beside every door seemed to be pointing the boys in the direction they needed  
to go, so neither questioned the behavior and simply followed directions.

Eventually they reached a door that Nico immediately recognized.

"I stayed here," He said. "This was my room whenever I stayed down here."

"You actually slept in the underworld?" Percy asked giving Nico a questioning look, "Like slept down here with all the ghosts and the skeletons?"

"Probably a step up from the places you've slept."

"Touché," Percy returned knowing exactly what Nico was refereeing to. "So what's passed this door?"

"No clue, but let's find out." The large black door opened silently into a brightly lit room (or as bright as you can get in the underworld) and the first thing either parent noticed was Hades. He was still as pale as always with his jet black hair pulled  
back instead of falling to his shoulders as usual. He was hovering over a king sized bed and only looked up when he heard the door open (or sensed it considering it made no sound. Nico never did know how he could tell when he entered rooms).

"Nico!" He called, the worry clear in his voice

"Who is it?"

"It's Cole." Nico's heart dropped. All the life seemed to drain out of him in that moment and he felt Percy suddenly at his side, just in case.

"Is he—"

"Dead?" the god finished, "No, not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" Percy asked as they stepped up to the bed. There was Cole laying on top of the sheets already looking as pale as a ghost. He was in a cold sweat and his hair and cloths stuck to his skin he was covered in cuts and his cloths  
stained in blood.

"He's still alive, but barely. I managed to slow down the process, but if he doesn't get help soon then death is inevitable."

"And you didn't think to call me or anything!" Nico snapped. "You've had Cole for how long? You've been watching him slowly die and you didn't think once "Hey, let me call Nico, my son and Cole's legal guardian!"

"I am breaking the very laws of death by keeping Cole alive, Nico," Hades returned coolly, "Cole should have been dead hours ago, I barely managed to pull him out before he was hit with a final killing blow, but his injuries were already grave. He was  
bleeding out, and he still is, just more slowly. If I remove too much of my focus from him he will die."

"We are going to exchange words, later," Nico scowled, "And you are going to explain everything to me!" Nico glanced once more at Cole before pivoting on his heel and running straight into the wall. The shadows swallowed him whole, only to spit him back  
out in front of the big house back at camp Half-blood. Will was still a councilor during the summer (more like a head of the camp), and he stayed at the big house. Nico didn't care who he woke up as he ran inside. He bee-lined to Will's room and shook  
him awake.

"N—Nico?" the blonde mutter in a sleepy daze. He rubbed his eyes and yawned obviously confused as to why his partner was suddenly in his room when he should be across the see, "Look I understand if you missed me but—"

"No time—" Nico cut in, "Medical emergency, I need you right now." That seemed to wake Will right up. He quickly threw on a T-shirt and a pair of shoes before grabbing his ultra first aid kit and allowing Nico to pull him into the shadows. They arrived  
back at the room in the Underworld and almost immediately Will went to work. He didn't ask questions other than what he needed to know about Cole's condition and in all seriousness he acted as if Cole wasn't even his son.

"Percy, take Nico out of here." Will suddenly ordered as he started to treat Cole.

"No way! Will, I am not leaving and you could obviously use all the help you can get."

"I'll be fine, but I need you to leave. I know you. You'll hover and that's the last thing I need right now."

"But—"

"Let's just go," Percy said quietly.

"No, I—"

"Nico!" He flinched at Percy's raised voice. You would never expect it, but the guy could be terrifying when he wanted, enough to scare a kid of the god of the underworld into submission. Regardless, Nico still left reluctantly.

Once out of the room, the door closed behind them and locked. The room must have been sound proof as well because Nico couldn't hear a thing that was happening inside.

"I'm so sorry." Percy said as his slid down the wall across from the door.

"This isn't your fault, and Will _will_ save Cole."

"I'm sure; it's just—" Nico watched Percy from across the hall. He watched his expression morph into different emotions. Fear, shock, joy, but it paused on anger. It paused then shifted between anger and absolute rage. Nico could count the times he'd  
ever seen Percy show as much rage as he was now on one hand. This was the anger that Annabeth had once told him about, the one time that Percy had truly terrified her back when they were in Tartarus. Thankfully Nico had never been on the receiving  
end of Percy rage, but he still stepped away cautiously.

"Percy, what's running through your head?" Nico asked as his friend took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"When we find whoever is behind all of this, I am going to personally march him down here and throw him into the darkest pits of Tartarus."

"Cole is going to be fine, and I'm sure that Angie will be as well."

"No, you're not understanding," Percy snapped. "Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Cole was covered in cuts, deep cuts and shallow cuts. They were all across his face and arm; across his chest. They were everywhere. There are very few monsters who can do something like that, and even fewer humans."

"I take it you know who did this to Cole then." Percy shivered slightly and took a few shaky breaths."

"Yeah, I do. It was Angela." Nico would have laughed if it wasn't for the tension in the air.

"Why would Angie attack Cole? They're best friends she wouldn't do that."

"But if their life was on the line and Cole insisted. I know him, he's a bit like me. He'll go to the ends of the world to protect what matters to him, and that includes Angie. Whoever has them must be forcing them to fight, and if he suddenly decided  
to pit them against each other."

"They would refuse."

"But then he says something like "'Either you fight each other and one dies or I can kill you both right now.'"

"Wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose of kidnapping them?"

"Not necessarily. Most of the time the reason any of the kids are taken is because someone had a grudge against us and they're hoping to take revenge on us through our kids. The best way to make us suffer would be to take one of their lives, but sometimes  
there are worse things than dying."

"Regardless of all of that, I can't see Angie doing something as severe as what happened to Cole. I've seen her fight, she's not capable of pulling that off."

"Yes, she is." Percy pushed himself to his feet, pulling out riptide. He held it in his hand the way he usually did, sword facing forward towards the enemy. "This is how I taught her to wield a sword and the only way I will allow her to wield a sword,  
but she's taught herself another method; her own sword style." Percy Easily altered his grip, swinging the sword around to that the blade ran along his forearm. "She saw it in a movie once and fell in love with the style. It took her over a year,  
but she finally figured out an efficient way to make it work."

"That is an efficient way to fight?" Nico watched as Percy spun the blade back to its usual position and capped it, returning the pen back to his pocket.

"It's not efficient, unless you're a certain type of person. Instead of the sword being an extension of your arm it replaces it. You have to use it to block attacks as well as attack, so you have to have fast enough reflexes and good enough instincts  
to be able to tell when you're able to use the swords as a shield, when you have to avoid the attack in general, and when you're able to attack. If you can't do that much then you won't stand much of a chance."

"Angie's always been good at reading a battle," Nico recalled, "It was like she knew what her opponent was going to do before they did."

"That's why this method works for her. The second component is speed. Because the blades are kept at such a close proximity to your body the only way you can efficiently attack is in extremely close range combat. The faster you can move, the more effective  
your attacks will be."

"So basically if you or I ever tried to pull off this sword style—"

"We would most likely fail—epically. Angie's got a god like intuition and she's small and fast. If she didn't have even one of those then this method wouldn't have worked for her."

"But it did, so how come I've never seen her fight with this style?" Nico asked." All I've ever seen is a forward sword style, and also, you kept saying blades, as in plural."

"Angie liked to use two swords at once when she fought like this. She said it was more efficient and she could create more damage on her opponent with the extra weapon, but it is still possible to only use one sword. The damage was the problem. Half the  
time I wasn't even sure if she was aware of how much damage she was causing her opponents when she fought like this. It was weird. It's like she'd lose herself in the battle and then after that there was no way of knowing just what she would end up  
doing."

"Which would be why I've never seen her use that specific style."

"I banned her from using that in casual combat. If she's fighting an enemy or a monster and is in a life threatening situation then she can, and she often does, but any other situation she'll fight normally. The fact that she used it against Cole is alarming."  
Nico stayed quite as he processed all this new information. He'd always known that Angela was powerful. Even as a Legacy he'd watched her easily over power many demi-gods.

"You're daughter really is something else."

"She's in trouble." Percy said, "And we need to find her soon. There are worse things than death." Nico knew what he was thinking. Hades had told them how he'd been able to pull Cole out before the final blow could be delivered and if Percy is right and  
Angela is the one Cole was fighting.

"She probably thinks she killed Cole." He realized, "A physiological blow on her and a strategic move on her captors part."

"We need to find her," Percy said again.

"Well, Cole should be able to tell you where she is whenever he waked up." Both Percy and Nico turned to find Will leaning against the door frame. He looked like he'd been standing there for a while, but neither had heard the door and had failed to notice  
when the blonde healer had arrived.

"So he's going to be okay?" Nico asked feeling over joyed.

"His condition is stable, and there shouldn't be a risk on his life now; however, I have no idea when he will actually wake up."

"But he will wake up."

"Eventually," Will answered.

"You know, I could kiss you right now." Nico announced earning a smile from Will.

"I mean, yeah you could. I don't know what's stopping you." Will was right, so Nico kissed him. It was short, but enough. Nico was eager to get to Coles side. He wanted to be able to see him breath, to feel his pulse. He wanted physical proof that he  
was alive.

Hades was still hover over by the bed. He'd summoned a chair and was sitting watching as the boys returned from the hallway.

"You know, I failed to ask you when you arrived," Hades started, "But how did you know to come here. I already told you I didn't call and I have yet to speak to anything or anyone since Cole arrived."

"It was a feeling. Like a punch to the gut."

"A punch to the gut?" Percy repeated, "Is that why you collapsed back on the ship?"

"Yeah. I thought that Cole had died, but it was a different feeling than when people usually die."

"I would hope so. It would seem that Cole was trying to get your attention." Hades said with a slight laugh, "and apparently to most efficient way he could manage in his condition was a shot to the stomach. Smart kid."

"Yeah. He's pretty smart."

"Should we let the others know that we found Cole?" Percy suggested, "I'm not entirely sure how long we've been down here, but I'd assume they've noticed out absence."

"Probably, but—" Nico glanced at Cole who was still unconscious on the bed.

"Just go," Will ordered." I'll stay with Cole until one of you comes back."

"You sure about that?"

"It's not like you haven't left me down here before." Nico felt his face turn red as he quickly spun on his heel and dragged Percy towards the wall.

"You're right, we should go inform the others. Will is willing to stay with Cole so we can leave." And just like that they were both off to the Argo III where the rest of the crew was waiting.

**And here's another chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed. please feel free to leave a review, i'd appreciate it!**

**Also thank you for waiting so long. **

**NaturalAthlete**


	11. Chapter 11 - Angie

**Angie**

Angie stared at the dirt. There laid the body of a teen maybe a year or so older than her; dead. The sight was something she'd grown used to. It's a sight she had seen a lot recently and no longer faze her. She wasn't even fazed by the fact that she was  
the reason he was like that.

"Well that was a good battle," Octavian hummed. Angie glanced at him. The sight of the spectral teen sparked a flame of rage inside her, aside from that she mostly felt numb.

"Glad you approve," she muttered. "May I leave?"

"You're dismissed." She nodded briefly before turning away from the scene and heading back underground. She had most of the tunnels memorized, learned over time. She wasn't entirely sure how long she'd been stuck in this place; the days began to blur  
together sometime after Cole…after he left. Part of Angie didn't want to know how long she'd been there. It didn't really matter though, she had nowhere else to go now and Octavian was treating her well. She didn't see any need to leave at the moment.

Angie wasn't the only one who Octavian liked. There were others, demigods and Legacies. Two others right now, but Angie knew Octavian was going to add more kids to his collection. Angie had been the first, Kade had been next and Melia followed soon after.  
After dropping her weapons off in the armory to be cleaned and sharpened, she headed to her quarters

"That was an awesome battle!" Kade said as soon as Angie walked into the room. "It's always fun watching you fight. You're like a lethal ballerina."

"It's more fun than watching Kade fight," Melia cut in. "Damn son of Hecate uses magic to finish off his opponents as if not physically impaling them will keep his hands clean. It's quick and easy and no fun, unlike Angie here; the true master of the  
arena."

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah, Melia don't call her that; Angie's our queen, call her that— "

"No, don't call me that either— "

"And my hands aren't clean, sweetheart. My hands are stained red whether I physically kill them or magically impale them. Magic's just more efficient."

"That's a pleasant thought." Angie plopped down on her bed and let out a sigh. She liked having a bed. Octavian started treating her better after she became more…cooperative…which led to a few perks. One perk was moving out of the cell. She had a room,  
with clothes and a bathroom and actual sunlight seeing as the room was built right off of the cliff. She had more roaming rights now because Octavian knew Angie wouldn't be going anywhere. Angie knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. She was a killer.  
She murdered her best friend and so many after him. Her family wouldn't be able to look at her if they ever found her—if they were even looking for her anymore.

"Have the guards brought food by yet?" Angie asked.

"Nope. We told them to bring it by whenever you finished your fight."

"Thanks for that." Angie was hungry. She'd been up at sunrise for her battle which lasted most of the morning. She was a skilled fighter, but her opponent was just as skilled. The fight left her both exhausted and famished and she was looking forward  
to a little protein.

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked three guards with platters full of food. They set everything down on the table in the center of the round room and left just as quickly as they came. The guards were afraid. Angie had noticed that a while ago.  
They were afraid of Kade and Melia too, which gave the three of them something fun to do in their free time. Seeing the guards jump always gave them a short laugh.

"This looks fantastic!" Kade cheered, vaulting off his bed. He was the first to reach the food, as usual.

"Why don't you let the girl who's actually earned her meal eat first," Melia suggested joining him. Angie followed trailed behind them silently. Her two roommates were two chatty Cathies, and their constant bickering always seemed to lighten the mood.  
Angie was happy they were stuck here with her. The two made life a little more bearable.

"You're both absolute dorks," Angie said spooning food onto a plate.

"You love us."

"Of course," she smiled. They all found their seat and began to eat. At first they ate in silence, but as usual, Kade was the first to break it.

"So, who do you think will be next?"

"Next?"

"We have six beds in this room and there's only three of us currently occupying it. Who do you think will join the ranks next?"

"You make it sound like joining the ranks is an honor."

"Isn't it?" They all shared a look, none wanting to actually answer. They didn't want to admit how 'joining the ranks' was-in fact-an honor. They could still be locked in their cells. They could still be one of the kids brought in for the sole purpose  
of dying at another's hand.

"There's too many half-bloods and legacies in the world to know who could possibly be next on Octavian's list of recruits."

"I could tell you if you wanted." All three teens turned towards the door where Lacey stood leaning against the frame. Lacey had shown up shortly after Cole left, she was tall, brunette and beautiful; a real super model. Angie couldn't even begin to guess  
where she had come from, but she showed up and acted like Octavian's assistant. She was the one who gave them their assigned tasks, and if they every needed anything, the three were supposed to seek her out.

"You know who the next recruit is?" Melia asked her curly brown hair bouncing in her excitement. Angie had recruited, Kade and Kade had recruited Melia. She wanted her chance to do the same and if the pattern held, this would be her time.

"I do," she hummed, "Angie, you'll be doing his assessment later this afternoon."

"What!"

"Why am I doing it?" Angie asked, "Isn't it Melia's turn? Besides, I just finished a session."

"Octavian's orders, Kiddo."

"But— "

"But nothing—"Lacey snapped and Melia shut up. "This is Angie's fight, and Angie, this new recruit is someone I know you'll want to handle yourself."

"I take it that means I know him somehow."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh?"

"Just do your job," Angie smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am." There was a rush of adrenaline that spiked through her at the thought of going back into the arena. Part of her hated killing but another part loved the thrill of the fight.

"finish eating, then pick up your weapons from the armory. We'll start whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now." Angie took one last bite of her food then shot to her feet. "I'm totally ready. Let's go now."

"Rest for a few more minutes then head out." Angie sat back down, obeying the order as Lacey left the room.

"Of course, you get to be the one who recruits again." Melia huffed, " they probably chose you over me because I'm black." Kade choked on his water and Angie rolled her eyes.

"It's not because you're black. It's because whoever they brought in has ties to my past. You, Melia, are a tall, beautiful black girl who could kick just about anyone's butt into Hades, and don't you ever forget it. Just because you're not doing the  
assessment now doesn't mean you won't do one later. The next recruit might be someone related to your past."

"Well, wouldn't that be lovely." She laughed. "And you're right, as usual—except for one part. I don't think I'd be able to kick your ass to Hades."

"Probably not," She agreed with a half-smile.

"I wish you luck in the fight," Kade said spooning more food onto his plate.

"I wish you luck as well," Melia added as Angie rose to leave.

"Luck from a son of Hecate doesn't mean much to me, but luck from a Legacy of Nike? You might as well have just handed me a victory." Angie gave one last farewell before heading back out towards the arena.

She kept running through names in her head guessing who might be waiting for her in the arena, but the actual identity was so much better than what she'd anticipated.

"Ronan Helmar Ramirez-Arellano," she sang when she saw the boy standing across the arena. He was the spitting image of his mother and Angie's number one rival.

"Angela Jackson," he countered when his eyes landed on her. She flinched briefly at the use of her surname, but quickly shrugged it off, sizing up her opponent. There was a confident smirk on his face, one she was used to seeing, "It's been a while, about  
a month to be exact."

"A month, huh?" She couldn't help but wonder how long ago the Jackson's had given up on their search.

"So are you going to explain why I'm here?"

"Well, I'm here to assess your abilities to decide if you're worth recruiting; although, I'm well aware of your skills."

"As am I of yours."

"But you still have to prove yourself," She continued. "We are going to fight—actually—I'm going to attack you, and you're going to do your best not to die?"

"So, business as usual?" he laughed and Angie laughed with him. She'd forgotten how well their rivalry complemented each other. She almost missed this simple banter with him and wasn't surprised at how easy it was to fall back into rhythm with Ronan.  
They'd basically grown up together in New Rome and Angie was more than happy to have him join the ranks.

It's unfortunate that joining the ranks meant she had to break him.

"Ready?"

"If you are." He called and the fight began.

* * *

**This is the third time I've had to type this up and I'm slightly annoyed. **

**Basically, there was a time skip, and Angie's been there for about a month now. **

**Reyna got married and naturally they kept her surname. Helmer is a middle name. **

**Thanks for reading, I'm tired and am going to go pass up,**

**NaturalAthlete**


	12. Chapter 12 - Percy

**PERCY**

It had been a full month since Angie's abduction and the crew wasn't any closer to finding out where she was being held. Aside from that, complications had begun to arise. It was summer break, so the kids weren't missing school, but their parents had  
run out of given vacation time so they had to return home or risk losing their jobs. They didn't want to leave, and as much as Percy hated the thought of them going, he understood and wasn't mad. Leo, was an exception. He could stay, all he had to  
do was call in and request a temporary transfer to a branch in southern Europe and he was set. Leo's presence was something Percy was thankful for, since this allowed them to continue using the Argo III as a base of operation.

Percy, Leo, Nico and Annabeth were the only ones who could stay continuously. Annabeth worked through New Rome for a company located in California. She was a valuable employee and her bosses were afraid to lose her, so when she called explaining the situation,  
they told her to take all the time she needed and they would email her any work that she absolutely had to attend to. Percy was self-employed so he only had to call a few people he worked with regularly, and he was fine. Nico didn't have a job, and  
worked primarily at the camp so he didn't need to get permission to be absent from anyone. Everyone else from the crew had flown home.

The kids had stayed.

Percy hadn't originally wanted them to say, he was worried that whoever had taken Angie and Cole might eventually go after the kids of the other six, and with only four adults being around to protect them, he wasn't sure if they would all be safe. Unfortunately,  
the call wasn't technically his own, and the kids wouldn't take no for an answer. Since they were indefinitely staying, a buddy system was put into action, and they had to check in with the boat every couple of hours.

It had been two weeks since they'd first found Cole in Hades. Fortunately, his condition had stabilized. There was no threat to his life anymore, but he had yet to wake up. Nico had moved him to the ship so he could keep a closer eye on him.

"Another day of nothing," Percy signed taking a seat on the bed. Annabeth gave him a small smile, but they both knew she wasn't feeling any better than he was. "I don't understand where these people could possibly be keeping her?" He continued. Percy  
felt emotionally drained. Annabeth to, but she knew how hard this was for Percy. He'd always been closest to Angie, and he always swore he'd protect her no matter what and now he couldn't even find her!

"We'll find her, Percy. I know we will."

"Yes, but when?" His efforts had doubled after they'd found Cole. Whoever had taken her was forcing her to do awful things. "I'm worried. She knows it's never taken us this long to find her. What if she thinks we stopped looking?"

"Why would she ever think we stopped looking?" His mind drifted back to Cole. He was sure his injury came from _**that**_ sword style, and Angie only used that if her life was in danger. He couldn't understand why anything would force  
her to use it on her friends. More importantly, he knew the frame of mind she fell into when she switched styles. Angie never noticed it, but Percy did and he didn't like it.

"She wouldn't, but what if someone could make her believe that we stopped?"

"Angie's knows how much we love her. She knows that there's nothing she could ever do that would make us stop loving her. We're going to find her and she'd going to be fine." Percy just sighed. He knew Annabeth was right. Annabeth was always right, but  
he had his doubts.

"Percy Jackson!" The man jolted upright, as did Annabeth by the sudden intrusion. Hovering before them was a screen of mist, and in the mist, was a clearly pissed off woman.

"Reyna," he greeted. He would have laughed at the sight, if he didn't feel so drained. It wasn't often one would see Reyna using an Iris message. On the contrary, if she was using one, then something bad had happened.

"Have you found your daughter yet?" she asked forcefully. Something was clearly up.

"Not yet, but we're still looking. Why? Did something happen back in California?"

"Ronan is missing now." She explained, earning a surprised look from both Percy and Annabeth. "He just up and disappeared. We don't know if he's just being Ronan and ran off on his own somewhere or if someone actually had the _gall_ to take him."  
There was a fierce fire of rage burning in her eyes. "I asked around. He was within the boundaries of the rivers the last time anyone saw him. I don't know what to make of this. I have people looking all over the Berkley area, and people combing the  
city itself. I wanted to know if you'd found Angie and if you had, If Ronan was with you."

"You think the same people who took Angie took Ronan?"

"I wouldn't dismiss the possibility. I do not have as many enemies as you do, but I have my fair share. I just never thought they would be dumb enough to act upon their hate."

"You and me both." Percy huffed, rubbing the back on his neck. "We haven't found Angie yet. We haven't even found any clues to her whereabouts. We found Cole though. He was in bad shape, but he's healing and safe. He's yet to wake up. Right now, he's  
probably our best clue to where they were being held."

"But this does tell us something," Annabeth chimed. "If, by chance, the person who took Ronan is the same person who took Angie and Cole, that could help us find a common enemy. If we know who is behind the kidnapping, we might have a better idea of where  
to search. We can narrow down the list by looking for common enemies between you, Percy and Nico."

"That's a start." Percy said, "And more of a clue than we've gotten in the past few weeks."

"The only people I can think of that we would have in common are dead."

"Yeah, well we all know how the dead love to stay dead," Percy huffed. "We will let you know if we learn any new information, Reyna," He promised.

"Thank you." She waved her hand through the message and the call ended.

Annabeth and Percy sat in silence, taking in the new information. Nothing seemed to be going their way. And Percy was beginning to feel desperate.

"I'm going to go look around again," he said quietly.

"I'll come with you."

"No, It's okay. Stay here with the kids. Make sure Nico's eaten something. I doubt he's left Cole's side since he got back. I just need some air." Annabeth wanted to protests, Percy could see it in her eyes, but she gave in and let him walk away.

Currently the ship was docked in a port at the southern tip of Greece. It was a beautiful place clearly full of rich and ancient history. If they weren't here for such a depressing reason, Percy could bring himself to enjoy it. Instead, he just felt depressed.  
Angie, despite what most believed, was always fascinated by architecture. Percy remembered all the times she stole Annabeth's laptop just so she could scroll through her projects. Specifically, Angie loved Greek architecture. Perhaps it was due to  
her genetics, or perhaps something else, but she always claimed Greek architecture to be so alluring.

Even at night, the town was a beautiful sight to behold.

"You look like you could use a drink." Percy snapped out of his daze and glanced at the man who was currently blocking his path. He was roughly the same size as Percy, if not a little skinnier, and his skin had a light tan to it. He looked about ten years  
younger, but there was something very familiar about him.

"I'm not much for drinking," Percy said studying the man's eyes. They were dark brown, and almost unnerving, but they held this soft concern in them that felt like they were breaking through whatever wall Percy had put up to contain the emotions he'd  
been feeling for the past month. In that moment, he felt like breaking down and crying, but as soon as he broke eye contact, that feeling faded.

"Then how about a coffee?" the stranger suggested. "I know this fantastic place up the road."

"I appreciate the offer, but I have something important I must see to so if you'll excuse me." Percy tried to step by, but the stranger grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let me buy you a coffee," he repeated, although this time it was an order. Percy was too shocked to refuse this time and simply nodded his head yes. He wasn't sure who this person was, but he didn't feel like he was in danger. He felt like he'd just  
bumped into an old friend and he let himself be led up the road to the restaurant.

"Have you eaten anything recently?" The blonde asked as they took a seat at a booth in the corner. "I'm friends with the owner, I'm sure he could cook you up something if I asked." Percy was ready to say no, but the mention of food seemed to peak his  
stomachs interests and it growled in anticipation. "I'll take that as a yes." He said with a soft laugh.

Percy continued to stare. He couldn't figure out if he should know this guy or not. Something felt incredibly familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Right! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Caleb Luchini, nice to meet you."

"Percy Jackson," he greeted.

"So did you just move her, Mr. Jackson?"

"No, I didn't, and please call me Percy." There was a glow in Caleb's eyes at the request.

"So you didn't just move here, huh? Are You on an extended vacation? I've seen you around this area quite a bit as of late, but you don't look like you're enjoying yourself. You also have a lot of kids."

"Ah, no. They're not all mine." Percy admitted sheepishly. He wasn't sure how to explain who they all belonged to without making his friends look like bad parents. Sure, their kids weren't normal, but no one else knew that, and letting them all stay for  
an extended period of time with only four responsible guardians in a foreign land, or one or two as it probably looked like to Caleb, could easily be seen as bad parenting.

"Well, I won't ask questions. Maybe you run an orphanage."

"It's not that either," Percy replied with a smirk. "It's more like advanced babysitting while my friends go off and enjoy themselves." That was a lie that he didn't mind sharing. He was sure no one was enjoying themselves with everything that was going  
on.

At the sudden thought of Angie, Percy's mood deflated significantly, and while he was busy studying his hands, he failed to notice Caleb studying him.

"So what would you like?" Caleb asked. "We're not Italy, but this place is pretty well known for its pasta."

"You seem to come here a lot. How about I leave the choice up to you?" Caleb nodded and flagged down a waiter. They exchanged a few words in Greek, before the waiter left to place the order.

"So what are you doing here, Percy? You're not on vacation, you didn't move here, and you clearly are to stressed to be on a honeymoon."

"It's complicated."

"It's probably not as complicated as you think." Caleb returned crossing his arms and leaning back against the seat. "My guess is that you're looking for something…maybe someone. I noticed your ship docked in the port about a week ago, and ever since,  
you and everyone on the ship have fanned out across the city for the entire day before returning at night."

"You've been watching us?"

"Foreigners are interesting sometimes," he said with a shrug. "Aside from that, there was something about you I couldn't ignore. I'm not sure why, but you stood out to me, and I feltlike I should try to help. You're stressed. It's gotten worse since  
I first saw you, and it's clearly showing on your face. What happened?" Percy hesitated. He wasn't sure why he should trust this guy. No, he knew he shouldn't and yet there was something about him. Maybe this feeling was something similar to what  
Caleb said he felt about him. Maybe this is why he unexpectantly found himself telling Caleb everything.

"My daughter is missing. Well, no… She was taken. We don't know who took her, but the evidence suggests that they would have brought her here to Greece."

"Where are you from?"

"California."

"That's a long way to take a kidnapped kid."

"Yeah, well let's just say that I made a couple enemies in my younger years, and this isn't the first time someone's tried taking revenge against me through my kids."

"This isn't the first time someone has kidnapped her?"

"Far from it. Usually people don't even get passed the abduction part. She doesn't look it sometimes, but Angie knows how to hold her own, which is why I'm not as concerned as other parents usually would be after constant kidnapping attempts. She can  
usually stop most attempts on her own, or with the help of her brother. Often, if they do manage to catch her, she escapes on her own to. She's not one to just sit still and play the damsel in distress. In the few cases where she can't escape, I can  
find her within two or three days."

"How long has she been missing?"

"A month." Caleb didn't look surprised, although he did look sad.

"Do you have a picture?" Percy nodded, sliding his phone out of his back pocket. Most of his photos were of Angie and Peter and he let Caleb scroll through them. "She looks like you." Caleb said with a smile. "You and Annabeth must be proud." Percy froze  
briefly. Had he mentioned Annabeth at all? He wasn't sure, but he decided to give Caleb the benefit of the doubt. "Is this other boy your son?" He asked pointing out Peter in one of the photos.

"Yeah, that's our oldest kid, Peter."

"How's he handling the situation?"

"Not well. The two of them are close. They do a lot together, and they were together the day she was taken. He doesn't like to talk about it, but both Annabeth and I know he's been blaming for being unable to save her."

"A necessary evil perhaps?" Caleb said more to himself, but Percy heard.

"What?" He asked as Caleb returned his phone.

"Your children are beautiful." The food had arrived, and as much as he wanted to question Caleb about his previous comment, his stomach forced him to focus on the foodand the smell.

"This smells amazing." He said looking down at the pasta dish.

"Ah, this is one of my favorite dishes here. It almost always makes me feel better."

"Well, I'm not sure how it will affect me, but I'll be sure to enjoy your generosity." Caleb smiled and let Percy eat, while he enjoyed his own dish. He wasn't done talking though.

"You must have had a difficult childhood if you managed to accumulate so many enemies." Percy laughed at the thought

"You'd think that after saving the world twice, you would be able to live a happy life, but nope. My enemies like to haunt me. My nightmares don't die…" he paused and looked back at Caleb. "Unfortunately my friends** can** die, and they don't  
come back as easily as my enemies seem to. I just wish my kids didn't have to pay the price."

"Maybe it's a necessary evil?" Caleb said again.

"how could any evil be necessary?" Percy asked. "More importantly, why should my kids be faced with decision like that at such a young age?"

"You've been placed in a situation like that before, haven't you? You had to make a decision against your better judgement because it was necessary. You probably didn't like it, and it probably still haunts you to this day, but you learned from it and  
grew from it."

"I didn't have a choice at the time," Percy argued, "And my kids aren't like me. They're…" he wanted to say normal, but that wasn't true. They weren't demigods, but they did have godly blood in them, so normal could never be a word directly correlated  
with their life. As much as he hated it, Caleb had a point.

"Do you trust your kids?"

"Of course!"

"Do you believe in their abilities?"

"Yes. They're probably capable of so much more than what I give them credit for."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Percy stared at Caleb letting his words sink in. "Yes, you can worry about your kids, you're their parent, that's your job. But trust that no matter what happens to Angie it won't destroy her. If she's anything  
like you, I'm sure she'll be able to handle anything that's thrown at her. All you have to do is be ready to help her if or when she comes to you. Be ready to accept her regardless of the outcome of this ordeal. You had your trials when you were a  
kid, I had mine too. Maybe it's their turn now."

"That sounds logical, but— "

"Perc. Angie's going to survive this. So is Peter. They're going to come out of this stronger than before. Trust me, you'll see."

"You don't even know me or my family. How could you possibly say that?"

"Let's just call it intuition. We may be strangers, but something tells me we knew each other at one point. Maybe this is me trying to make up for a past mistake. Maybe I'm just crazy and wanted to treat a stranger who clearly looked like he needed someone  
to talk to. Either way, your family sounds like they're too strong for something so simple to break them. And if you're kids are anything like you and Annabeth, they'll survive this."

"I don't remember mentioning my wife to you."

"She'd the blond girl, right? Incredibly beautiful with the curly hair and chilling grey eyes?"

"Did you have a run in with her?"

"She ran into my parents shop to see if we'd seen Angie. Unfortunately, the answer was no. Of course, I only realized that the two of you were married after we talked for a little while. You're a lucky man."

"Yes. I am." Percy said with a smile. "I don't know what I would do without her." Percy glanced at his phone and sighed. "It's late. I should probably return to the ship before people begin to worry." Percy knew he needed to leave, but if given the chance  
he probably would have stayed there the entire night talking to Caleb. He couldn't place it, but there was something about him that left Percy wanting to know him better. To know about his life, and if it was better than before… "I really should go."  
Percy repeated standing up. He wasn't sure where that last thought came from, nor was he sure where this one came from. "You seem happy here, Caleb. I'm glad this life istreating you well." For once, Caleb looked confused, but he quickly shook  
it off.

"I'm glad we got this chance to meet." He returned with a smile, "And I wish you the best of luck on finding Angie. Tell her hi for me when you do find her."

"I'll do that." Percy promised, leaving the restaurant. Regardless of the situation surrounding his missing daughter, he found himself smiling. It had finally hit him why Caleb felt so familiar. He really **had** been an old friend, even if  
Caleb couldn't remember it, and Percy couldn't confirm it. "So you did go for re-birth." Percy said quietly as his memories travelled back to his sixteenth birthday. He smiled again, hurrying back to the ship, deciding to keep what had just happened  
to himself.

Even if he had decided to share what had happened, he wouldn't have been able to upon return. Peter had met him by the plank, he looked both frantic and excited.

"Dad!" He yelled when he finally noticed Percy.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he yelled, a smile lighting up his face. "Cole's awake. He woke up about ten minutes ago. Mom sent me to find you." Percy had already started running as soon as he'd heard that's Coles awake. Peter trailed behind him. Both hoped they  
would finally be able to find any clue to where Angie was being held.

* * *

**Sometimes you really just need someone to tell you things will work out in the end. Percy isn't ready to give up even if Angie might believe he has! Also...LUKE...I mean, CALEB!**


End file.
